A menina que tinha a morte como companhia
by Silva- chan
Summary: Seu corpinho era pequeno como seus sorrisos. Estes eram raros, porem sempre sinceros. Seu olhar era triste e morto como o de uma boneca de porcelana. Ela cresceu tendo como parceira leal apenas a morte.
1. Neve

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse Neji estaria bem vivo e junto da Hina-chan. Aquele deus grego com cabelos de dar inveja em muita mulher *-*

Obs.: Miya e Lais Santtanna, eu fiz essa fanfic para as senhoritas. Espero que gostem.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Seu corpinho era pequeno como seus sorrisos. Estes eram raros, porem sempre sinceros. Sua pele de um branco ligeiramente rosado lembrava a neve limpa. Neve que a trairia, que assistiria revoltada sua morte, que a mataria. Seus cabelos eram como o céu a meia-noite em uma noite de lua cheia, de um negro azulado intenso e encantador. Seus olhos tinham cor de espelho, refletiam a lua constantemente ou a superfície das águas por ela iluminadas. O rosto redondo e todas as suas características um tanto quanto peculiares exibiam uma garota com o aspecto de boneca de porcelana.

Seu olhar era triste e morto como o de uma boneca de porcelana.

Olhar de quem já viu tudo na vida e a nada teme.

No dia em que nascera nevava. O céu estava cinzento e denso e as ruas estavam cobertas por varias camadas de neve suja e lamacenta. No hospital, alheia ao clima feio e a paisagem horrenda de uma cidade poluída durante uma nevasca, uma mulher dava a luz a sua filha primogênita. Assim que a criança saiu do ventre da mãe veio o choque. Ela não chorava. A equipe médica e a mulher ficaram preocupados. O pai sentia medo e baixou a filmadora, esquecendo-se de pausar a gravação. Nascera morta?

Não.

- Talvez seja muda. - arriscou uma enfermeira após checar os sinais vitais.

A sala continuou em silencio. O pensamento dos doutores ali presentes formavam quase um mantra implorando para que o bebe emitisse algum som. O vento gritava com a janela de vidro, ameaçando arrebenta-la e tomar a pequena em suas correntes de ar para leva-la para longe daqueles olhares aflitos. Um choro contido ecoou. Era a mulher que trouxera ao mundo a menina que deixava as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto. Aquele casal de pais não era como os outros. Eles provinham de uma família muito tradicional e fechada. Eles eram o Sr. e a Sra. Hyuuga. Ele era o homem mais poderoso economicamente do país e ela era sua esposa. Ele encarou a companheira irritado, a raiva cintilando em seus olhos opacos e pálidos.

- Não bastava ser menina, tinha que nascer deficiente? Eu falei que era melhor abortar!

As lamúrias da mulher se intensificaram. Era o choro de quem tinha estado no inferno e sobrevivera apenas para ser lançada para lá de novo e trancada. A neve parara de cair. O vento sussurrava segredos a sala de parto, mas ninguém parava para ouvi-lo. Então houve um barulho. A parteira guinchou de felicidade. A recém-nascida não era muda, apenas devia ter entrado em choque com o parto longo e complicado.

Era o dia 27 do mês de dezembro.

Eles não sabiam que aquele choro era o anuncio de uma tragédia.

A luz do sol entrou pela janela ao se livrar de uma nuvem e o pai da criança percebeu.

Então deu-se um nome a ela.

Hinata quer dizer lugar ao sol.

Hinata Hyuuga era tão fria quanto a neve sendo iluminada pelo sol naquele dia.

Aos dois anos de idade a menina que devia ser ensolarada nada falava. Ela se recusava a balbuciar qualquer palavra, limitando-se a soltar grunhidos para se comunicar. Assistia quieta, geralmente escondida debaixo de algum móvel, seu brigar com sua mãe na enorme mansão. Seu olhar quicava de um para o outro tentando decifrar o significado daqueles sons que eles chamavam de palavras.

As pessoas assistiam assustadas a ruína da família com a chegada da filha.

Até que um dia, sete de janeiro para ser exata, durante mais uma das brigas dos pais, a garota foi até eles. Parada no meio da cozinha, viu as lágrimas correrem como rios em direção ao oceano pelo rosto ovalado de sua mãe. Com recém formados três anos, a menina, que dedicara sua curta vida até ali a ser mera espectadora, ja entendia uma pequena fatia do que aquelas palavras significavam. Foi até a mais velha caída no chão e pronunciou sua primeira palavra.

- Mamãe.

- O que disse, querida? - a mulher segurou o choro.

- Mamãe.

Ela sorriu e tomou a filha nos braços. Logo o marido se juntou a ela e abraçou a menina também. Afinal a maior parte das brigas tinham a pequena como motivo principal e aquele momento, ambos sabiam, seria raro.

Naquela semana não houve brigas.

Nem no resto do mes.

Ou nos meses que se seguiram.

Foi em maio que ela pronunciou sua segunda palavra. Estava no banho quando a energia acabou, logo o chuveiro despejou água fria e tudo ficou escuro. Ela não gostava do escuro. Então ela gritou com toda a sua força em um tom de repreensão por estar sozinha. O que mais assustou não foi o tom, mas o que foi dito.

- Hiashi! - berrara.

O homem discutia com a esposa sobre onde estavam as velas quando a ouviu. Seu ego ferido de pai deu uma inflada. Ao chegar no banheiro iluminou o rosto pequeno e recebeu de volta um olhar irritado. Ele riu no breu e a envolveu com uma toalha. Depois de seca-la e vesti-la, foi com a pequena nos braços até a sala. A mãe tentou corrigi-la apontando para ele e dizendo papai repetidas vezes.

- Hiashi. Mamãe. - a menina falou encarando a mãe.

-Ela tem moral Satsu. - ele riu- Deixe a menina. Pode me chamar de Hiashi-sama, Hinata?

- Hiashi-sama.

- Muito bem.

Aos quatro anos de idade o vocabulário dela se limitava ao nome do pai com o uso do sufixo e a mamãe. Era frágil demais e vivia doente. Não podia descer a escada sozinha, pois começava a arfar sem ar ainda na metade. O pai vivia ralhando com ela. O desgosto pela filha era visível para todos. Ele sempre esperara um herdeiro robusto, forte como um touro e saúde ferro, então receber uma filha com uma saúde tão instável era o fim.

- Essa menina é uma inútil! - esbravejava- Imprestável!

Ela nada fazia senão ouvi-lo em silencio, não ousando se mover. Seus olhos sempre embaçado por lágrimas de medo. Pequenina e indefesa, aprendera a temer os acessos ira do pai e sua grande mão que, sozinha, cobria toda a barriguinha dela. Ela apenas deixava aquela chuva de palavras de estranha sonoridade, que em quase nada a ofendia por não saber o significado, dançarem pelo ar de forma peculiar e cada uma, ao seu modo, desaparecer sem deixar rastros. Então ela ouvia tudo com atenção, pois não contava com a ajuda da mãe quando ele começava a brigar com ela.

Incrivelmente, Satsu Hyuuga nunca estava em casa quando Hiashi resolvia brigar com a filha.

Mais estranho ainda era saber que ele brigava com ela constantemente, logo a mulher saia por horas quase todos os dias do ano.

Certo dia a menininha resolveu defender-se ao seu modo. Ousou interromper a tempestade de frases proferida pelo homem. Deixou uma unica palavra fluir boca afora. De seus diminutos e rachados lábios pálidos cinco letras escorregaram com vida e sinfonia própria.

- Papai.

Fora quase um sussurro sentido de tão baixo. Aquilo bastou para desmontar o homem. Ela fez uma mesura profunda e se levantou. Não ergueu seu olhar de encontro ao dele. No dia em que chegara a chama-lo de forma carinhosa não se permitia fita-lo. Ela preferiu observar seus pés brancos e subnutridos contando quantas veias azuladas ela conseguia ver. Ele estava se estilhaçando por dentro ao observa-la. Não enxergou a sua herdeira, a futura líder Hyuuga, mas uma nenina de quatro anos doente e lançada a própria sorte mesmo tendo dinheiro, porque não tinha uma família de verdade.

Ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela partiu antes que ele o fizesse. Foi vendo-a se afastar que a realidade esbofetou-lhe a face. Hinata tinha estatura de uma criança de dois anos e meio e a maturidade de uma criança bem mais velha. Ela tinha uma coleção de marcas roxas pelo braço e as ignorava por serem uma mensagem contante de que ela vivia no hospital, e para uma uma garota como ela os hospitais são uma fonte de felicidade. Com seus ossinhos salientes e anemia ela se sentia bem quando agulhas de diversos tamanhos invadiam sua pele injetando líquidos que proporcionavam a possibilidade de correr pela sala sem desmaiar quando chegasse em casa. Ela dormia na maca apenas esperando para voltar para casa revitalizada.

Naquele dia ele chorou. Deixou as lágrimas caírem até que seus joelhos ficassem dormentes pelo tempo na mesma posição. Até que ele dormisse de exaustão ali mesmo, no piso de madeira de sua sala, abraçado a sua repentina solidão doentia. Até que a menina escondida atrás da mesa de canto perto da escada adormecesse também.

* * *

><p>Eu sei que eu não terminei algumas fics e vir com outra é loucura, mas eu estou me organizando para terminar todas elas.<p>

Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo.

Reviews?


	2. A primeira morte

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

_''Sim, minha força está na solidão. Não tenho medo nem de chuvas tempestivas nem das grandes ventanias soltas, pois eu também sou o escuro da noite.''_

_- Clarice Lispector_

**_A menina que tinha a morte como companhia_**

Aos oito anos, Hinata possuía um vocabulário um tanto quanto amplo, mas quase não falava. Era gaga. Ao invés de tratar sua gagueira ela se isolara. Dedicava-se a tornar-se um gênio solitário. Devorava os livros grossos de seu pai enquanto as outras crianças de sua sala liam vagarosamente livros de 20 páginas lotados de ilustrações. Deliciava-se com as enciclopédia e obras de grandes escritores repletas de letras pequenas durante as tardes quentes de verão sentada no chão da biblioteca lendo em voz alta para Hiashi, afinal não podia sair para brincar e não possuía amigos, e alimentava-se de thrillers no inverno.

Ela era uma estranha naquela sala de aula lotada de alunos. Era excluída veemente por todos, mas ela gostava disso. Ah! Como gostava de saber detalhes e segredos de todos enquanto não passava de uma pequena incógnita para eles. Entre eles muitos sequer sabiam qual era seu primeiro nome, ela era a menina Hyuuga para todos sem exceções. Mas no meio da chuva de falsidade e maus sentimentos em relação a ela, havia um garoto que ela chegava a gostar. Ele tinha cabelos dourados como ouro e olhos azuis como o céu ao meio dia sem nuvens. Ele era como o dia, brilhando como o sol e derretia a neve que ela era. Neve que fora depositada durante a noite, horário em que o céu tomava a cor dos cabelos dela emprestados e se pintava, roubava seu olhos e os expunha no céu para ser admirado e chamado de lua. O garoto louro era o único que chegava a enxerga-la ali e a presenteava com enormes sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

Ele sequer chegava a saber seu sobrenome como os outros. Mesmo que fossem da mesma sala.

Ele era apaixonado por uma ruiva falsificada chamada Sakura Haruno.

Falsificada porque ninguém nasce com cabelo rosa chiclete naturalmente.

Ah, menino tolo, se ele pudesse prever o futuro saberia que perseguir a rosada não seria nunca a melhor opção. Mas ele não podia.

Naquela época ele não sabia que a moreninha tímida não iria chorar ao vê-lo morrer. Ele não poderia saber, pois o dia em que o azul celeste daria lugar a cor das nuvens ainda estava para chegar. Pois naquela época ela ainda estava viva para observa-lo.

Desde que sua irmã nascera suas doenças reduziram consideravelmente. Hanabi nasceu quando ela tinha cinco anos, mas não puderam se ver até que a menor completasse um ano. A caçula se tornou o maior objeto de seu amor desde que pode toca-la pela primeira vez. Gostava, mas não amava, seu pai e tampouco o fazia com relação a mãe ausente. Mas como primogênita tomou como missão de sua vida proteger sua irmãzinha. Ela acabou por se tornar a mãe da mais nova e tomou o lugar de Satsu como segunda voz de comando dentro da casa. Era ela quem cozinhava, quem organizava a lista de compras que o pai devia fazer, que limpava a casa ou que notificava que precisavam substituir algum eletrodoméstico. Era ela que dava banho na irmã e a alimentava.

Hinata e seu pai pouco se falavam e mais raramente ainda trocavam afetos. Só se dirigiam um ao outro quando ela assumia a culpa por alguma besteira que a irmã fez e ele começava a brigar com ela. As coisas em geral terminava iguais, uma menina de três anos amedrontada se escondendo atrás da saia da mãe ou debaixo da cama, uma mulher negligente fingindo lavar roupa e uma Hinata estirada no chão com algumas poucas lágrimas em seu rosto, sem se mover e com o olhar fixo no nada.

Aos dez anos foi arrastada para fora de casa pela mãe. Hiashi gritava com a mulher enfurecida enquanto tentava tirar sua filha mais velha dos braços dela. Dizia que a menor era filha de outro homem e que havia se casado com uma meretriz. A cada palavra proferida pelos dois a menina sentia seu corpo ser dilacerado sem haver sangue. O pai tentou mante-la ao seu lado, mas Satsu jogou Hanabi no colo dela e as puxou até o carro, empurrando as filhas dentro e travando a porta. O pai avançava enfurecido mancando tentando alcançar sua filha e tirar o vidro que a mulher enfiara na sua perna ao mesmo tempo.

Foi naquele dia que ela conheceu a morte.

A primeira vez que a neve assistiu a morte da menina de cabelos meia-noite. Mas ainda não era literalmente.

Hinata assistia os flocos de neve caírem violentamente ao seu redor desde que perdera a figura de seu protetor ensanguentado e derramando lagrimas enquanto gritava o nome dela. Ela não estava em conflito, não queria ficar com sua mãe, mas se ela não ficasse, quem iria cuidar de Hanabi? Foi quando ela decidiu desviar o olhar da neve que o carro bateu em algo e derrapou. Satsu saiu do carro dizendo que devia ter atropelado algum animal e iria tira-lo do caminho.

O local ficou mudo por alguns segundos e o único barulho era o de sua respiração e a respiração de sua irmãzinha.

Então houve um som alto e oco seguido por um grito:

- Hinata, pegue Hanabi e corra!

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar para frente e destravar as portas, pegou a menor no colo e pulou para fora do automovel. Saiu correndo em direção a floresta da reserva, mas estavam no meio de uma clareira.

A neve era socada pelos seus pés.

O vento se intensificava.

A nevasca se intensificava e ela corria sem ter folego.

Um celular tocava uma cantiga lírica de amigo. Na tela a foto de Hiashi Hyuuga aparecia.

Três tiros e um coração foi perfurado.

Tudo que a menina viu ao se virar para trás foi a neve rubra e cinco silhuetas negras. Então ela ouviu mais daquele som ensurdecedor e oco. Tiros.

- Nada de sobreviventes! - um deles gritou.

Ela era uma garotinha doente correndo com a irmã no colo.

O céu chorava cristais de gelo por ela.

Mais um tiro.

O calor atingiu seu rosto ferido pelos flocos de neve e ela caiu no chão. A realidade era cruel demais com as duas. O sangue tingia-as em um contraste digno de uma obra de arte. Uma parou de se mover imersa no mais completo terror. A outra a fitava com um olho cor de espelho opaco e outro exibia um buraco por onde o líquido quente e rubro escorria em direção a terra congelada como um rio corre em direção ao oceano.

Naquele mesmo dia encontraram Hanabi Hyuuga e Satsu Hyuuga mortas no lindo manto branco. Mais alguém havia falecido ali, mas quanto a ela, não havia necessidade de enterros.

No funeral os dois caixões desceram rumo a terra sendo observados por dois pares de olhos cor de vidro. O viúvo e sua filha assistiam tudo inexpressivos. Nas casa deles jaziam duas cartas sobre o balcão que haviam sido a causa daquela insanidade toda. Na primeira havia o nome de Hinata e ao decorrer da página as letras formavam a palavra positivo, na segundo estava o nome da outra irmã e as letras traíam os corações dos que ainda estavam vivos.

''Negativo'' era o que estava escrito.

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo é minúsculo! Desculpa pelo tamanho e etc., mas no meu caderno pareceu tãão maior que isso.<p>

Obs: bem, eu gostava de ler enciclopédia quando tinha uns nove anos, era legal, então porque não deixar ela ter essa vontade também? Quanto aos livros de suspense, considero que alguém que lê enciclopédias não negaria nunca um bom Jo Nesbo ou Sidney Sheldon.

**Sasatogether**, muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e pelos elogios - eu cheguei a corar!-. Espero que aprecie esse novo capítulo.

**Miya**, ainda bem que gostou. E concordo que o Hiashi sempre paga de lobo mal, mas eu acho que ele só é um pai meio perdido. Nem todos os homens são criados aprendendo a cuidar de uma filha direito e como nessa fic a mãe da Hinata é ausente durante a infância dela, ele basicamente teve que se virar para trabalhar e cuidar dela. Eu meio que tenho dó do Hiashi que construí, mas eu acredito que ele realmente seja assim. Lembro que no episódio 322 - eu acho- ele fala que quem vai representar o clã na guerra é o Neji e não a Hinata, quando perguntam o porque se ele sabe que ela é forte, ele responde que é porque ela é gentil, o que me faz pensar que ele só é duro com ela para protege-la de alguma forma, pois ele sabe que todo mundo vai tentar pisar nela e afasta-la de ser humilhada por todos os que a conhecem reprimindo-a sozinho é realmente a melhor opção. Ah, imaginar a gente trabalhando juntas em um hospital é meio louco,mas não impossível. Seria muito legal.

Obrigada por favoritarem ou seguirem esta fanfiction. Eu agradeço muito.


	3. O primo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Dois anos depois da tragédia, seu primo Neji veio morar em sua casa. O garoto era alto e bonito, silencioso e bem educado. Mas por baixo da fachada séria e respeitosa se escondia um humor negro descomunalmente ácido. Ele não era arrogante por querer, era parte de sua essência. Ele evitava pensar que era superior aos outros, mas realmente era difícil e a única pessoa na qual ele era apanhado pelo pensamento de inferioridade era firmemente humilhada por ele.

Por ele.

O Hyuuga era um garoto que gostava de regras.

Uma delas – talvez a que ele considerasse mais importante – era que a pessoa que ele humilhava só podia ser rebaixada por ele e uma única outra pessoa, o próprio pai dela. E com toda sua sinceridade, que não era pouca, ele fazia questão de anunciar essa exigência e vê-la ser cumprida.

O menino estoico fazia sucesso entre as meninas. Era o pivô do time de vôlei e desde que chegou o time não perdeu nenhum jogo nas estaduais. Ainda que treinasse quase todos os dias ele não deixava as notas cair. Era um gênio belo e inteligente.

Certa menina que compartilhava uma linhagem sanguínea próxima a dele costumava compara-lo secretamente a uma versão morena do Dorian Gray. Afinal ele era belo e dissimulado como o personagem. Assim como o mesmo ele sentia prazer no que se julga errado, mas ele não cometia crimes hediondos – não que ela soubesse -, apenas sentia um enorme prazer em fazê-la se sentir inferior.

Ah!, como eram tolos aqueles que, certo dia, resolveram desafia-lo. A mente em transição cheia de hormônios, preconceitos e conhecimento de um mundo mais maduro mesmo quando eles tinham a mente de uma criança os levaram a fazer a mais estúpida das brincadeiras com o pior alvo possível. Apunhalaram quem era o ponto fraco e o ponto forte do Hyuuga novato. Falassem o que quisessem, aquele era um homem ciumento e super protetor e ninguém mexeria com ela sem primeiro passar por cima dele.

Na hora do intervalo o moreno viu um folheto. Curioso, foi até o pedaço de papel e acabou por cerrar o punho enquanto olhava a imagem. O rosto redondo de olhos claros e acinzentados de sua prima o mirava com leveza, a face se mantendo séria, mas sem pesar, apenas relaxada, já o corpo trajando apenas um biquíni roxo era roliço, obeso em toda sua glória branca. Ele abriu um sorriso de canto falso e seguiu até a mesa dos que se autoproclamavam populares. Colocou o folhetim na mesa e elogiou o trabalho, disse que se não fosse por um pequeno problema, ele poderia chegar a acreditar que ela realmente possuía aquele corpo.

- E qual seria o problema? – um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos perguntou enquanto comia suas batatinhas. – Eu não gostei da montagem, achei-a... Agressiva a imagem da doce Hinata, mas mesmo assim, admito que é um excelente trabalho. Estou curioso quanto ao defeito na imagem.

- O defeito? – o Hyuuga riu e sacou o celular. Seus dedos voaram sobre a tela até pararem e ele virou o celular para que o grupo visse a imagem. – É esse.

Uma garota de cabelos azul marinho molhado encarava-os divertida, seus lábios rubros estavam curvados em um sorriso e suas bochechas coradas. A franja que sempre lhe cobre o rosto estava jogada de lado de forma ligeiramente bagunçada, o corte de cabelo curto meio reto, meio repicado, com um _sidecut_ na nuca, dava-lhe um ar ainda mais descontraído. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção eram os seios medianos cobertos pelo maiô azul e branco, seguindo para uma cintura fina e barriga lisa.

- Essa é a Hinata? – murmurou Sakura.

- Sim.

- Droga! – Naruto soltou.

- _Nii-san_?

Todos olharam para a menina de voz soprano que acabara de interrompê-los. Seu cabelo de moletom largo do colégio somado às calças largas escondiam completamente suas curvas. Os olhos de brilho sempre gentil, sempre tão doce, hoje brilhavam com algo a mais.

Raiva.

- Sim?

- Todos es-estão rindo de mim.

- Eu sei. Vamos punir o desgraçado que fez isso, certo Uzumaki?

Naruto congelou em seu lugar com o uso de seu sobrenome. Sentia o sangue correr mais rápido do que nunca. Perguntava-se como o menino descobriu que quem quebrou a regra fora ele.

- Na-Naruto-kun?

Os olhos claros dela se encheram de lágrimas. Enquanto o cinza pousava sobre o azul limpo que eram os olhos daquele garoto que por tanto tempo ela admirara, em silencio, a sua forma, mas apoiara e defendera, a menina sentiu mais um pedaço de seu pequeno coração cair. O olhar terno que ela sempre dirigira a ele deu lugar a outro. Sua raiva cobriu a tristeza e começou a se derramar em ondas para o lado de fora. Ao seu lado ela podia sentir o olhar orgulhoso que seu primo insano dirigia a ela.

Ele sempre soube que ela gostava dele. Ao contrario da crença popular, ele não era tão estúpido, a única coisa que o impediu de investir nela era que ele também tinha suas regras. Naruto Uzumaki, o capitão do time de basquete, não namorava meninas esteticamente feias. Outra barreira era a gagueira dela que o irritava em demasia. Depois de olhar a foto decidiu que ela não era má escolha e resolveu ''dar-lhe uma chance''. A pequena era conhecida por perdoar rápido, então quando ela o perdoasse ele a tornaria mais uma de sua crescente lista.

Ao ver o sorriso brotar sutilmente no rosto do alemão a sua frente a menina desejou vomitar. Olhou para o primo em um pedido mudo para que ele saísse dali com ela e ele prontamente o fez.

No decorrer daquele fim ano letivo o loiro colecionou suspensões por coisa que não fizera, mas todas as provas apontavam que sim. Do rato morto na mesa da diretora com um recadinho chamando-a de velha ao vídeo em que ele arrombava o armário com as provas semestrais para substituir a sua prova quase toda em branco por uma com as respostas corretas.

Hinata vivia grudada ao lado do primo e quando não podia ficar com ele se trancava nas cabines de estudo da biblioteca. O Uzumaki a perseguia e atormentava, sempre tentando roubar-lhe um beijo ou seduzi-la para exibi-la como namorada. Como de boba ela não tinha nada, a menina aproveitava seu rubor e ao invés de admitir que ele fosse devido à raiva, fingia que a timidez era muita e fugia.

Assim como Neji sentia prazer em insulta-la, a menina que tinha a morte como companhia sentia prazer em ver o menino fracassar. Os dois Hyuuga sempre se juntavam no fim de semana para contar a Hiashi as tentativas frustradas de um certo loiro apenas para poderem todos rir dele.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Ficou tão curtinho, mas no meu caderno era tão grandinho. E a mania do -inho peguei do meu professor peruano, ele diz que a melhor parte do portugues é o diminutivo porque deixa tudo fofinho.

Essa é a introdução do Neji-nii-san no enredo, espeo que gostem.

Ah!, desculpem a demora, mas eu fiquei sem internet depois de um apagão.

Carolina, obrigada por ler e comentar a fic. Bom saber que você apreciou o meu trabalho.

sasatogether, estou muito feliz que esteja gostando. Em relação a sua pergunta, o negativo e posivo indicam os resultados dos exames de DNA, pois o Hiashi correu atrás de saber mais sobre suas filhas se ele passava mais tempo em casa com elas do que a propria esposa. Logo a Hinata é a filha dele, mas a Hanabi é filha de outro homem, daí ele tentar impedir que a Hinata fosse levada. Ah!, e eu corei denovo quando voce falou sobre as minhas metáforas, eu ralo que nem uma louca para cria-las e é otimo saber que não foi tudo em vão. Obrigada por ler e espero que continue acompanhando a historia.

Miya, a Satsu é uma caninana! Mulherzinha ruim. Quem matou elas foram os... Quem disse que vou dizer? Jo Nesbo me ensinou a nunca dar informações completas. Já estou ralando para entrar na faculdade de medicina, me espera que eu to chegando para trabalharmos.

Felisbela, seu nome me lembra personagem de novela. Enfim, a vida dela não vai ser só problemas não. Bem, eu acho que não. Obrigada pela review!

Obrigada por lerem, mandarem reviews e favoritarem a fic.


	4. Alemanha

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Aos catorze anos de idade, Hinata viajou com a família para a Alemanha. Hiashi negociava com algumas empresas alemãs na época e, como era época de férias, resolveu levar filha e sobrinho consigo. A garota amou poder beber chocolate quente todas as manhãs enquanto observava as ruas de arquitetura tão diferentes das de seu país. Ela fotografava quase tudo que via e divertia sua pequena família com as fotos que batia em momentos inoportunos.

Neji acompanhava a prima rua após rua estoico. Ele basicamente não saia sorrindo em suas fotos ou fazia comentários sobre o lugar. O garoto estava ocupado demais tentando afugentar os olhares masculinos que recaíam sobre sua protegida. Ele agia como um verdadeiro guarda-costas ao lado dela.

O momento preferido dos dois era quando paravam para comer em algum lugar e ele a puxava para si. O mais velho a envolvia com seus braços longos e fortes e a fazia recostar-se sobre seu peitoral. Ficavam abraçados por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo a troca de calor entre eles. Ele bebericava seu café amargo e se preocupava em fulminar a suposta concorrência com o olhar. Ela aproveitava o gesto de carinho do primo e apenas fechava os olhos enquanto deixava o cheiro da bebida dele invadir seu nariz e bebia seu chocolate quente.

A menina não se importava com toda a situação, pois sabia que, assim como Hiashi, seu primo era ciumento e possessivo, sempre marcando território á sua maneira. Ela se sentia bem em saber que ele não lhe era indiferente e que se importava a ponto de transmitir a imagem de namorados para os outros.

Ah!, como a Hyuuga amava poder reclinar-se contra o muro solido que era o peitoral dele e ser envolvida pelos seus braços.

Ambos gostavam de sentar em um banco próximo ao hotel no horário em que o sol se punha para assistir as crianças alemãs brincarem. Com o queixo apoiado no ombro do primo e braços envolvendo firmemente um dos dele, a menina fantasiava sobre qual seria sensação de poder brincar na lama como aqueles garotos de cabelos limão, alaranjados e castanhos faziam. Com o calor da prima envolvendo um de seus braços e aquecendo seu coração, Neji assistia tudo imerso em lembranças de sua infância.

O menino que nesse ano era estoico não o era há muitos anos atrás. Quando mais novo, antes de se mudar para viver com o tio, ele morava com seus pais. A mãe resolvera engravidar novamente, mas acabou por morrer no parto quanto ele tinha quatro anos, a imagem que ele tinha dela era composta por fotos e sua voz era a única coisa dela que ele realmente se lembrava. Ela cantava como ninguém, seu soprano foi o que seduzira Hizashi e o fizera se apaixonar e por fim casar-se com ela. Hinata possuía um soprano tão semelhante que cortava lhe a alma vê-la cantar como a mãe que ele perdera tão cedo, mas assim como o pai, ele não podia deixar de ansiar vê-la cantar de novo e de novo.

Quanto ao seu pai, o Hyuuga se orgulhou de ver-se como filho de um dos soldados do Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais. Desde muito pequeno a visão de seu pai em uma farda preta o agradava imensamente. Por anos vê-lo voltar para casa naquela roupa foi sinônimo de alegria. Os dias em que o homem voltava para casa fardado e anunciava que ele teria uma folga para aproveitarem juntos eram os mais felizes.

Havia um ritual entre pai e filho que pertencia somente a eles. O mais velho só pedia uma folga quando a primeira chuva do ano era anunciada e então, o soldado e a criança corriam para o quintal e esperavam o aguaceiro cair para poderem brincar na lama até o queixo começar a bater.

O dia em que a primeira chuva caiu e ao invés de seu pai outro homem de farda apareceu foi o dia mais infeliz de toda a sua vida. As palavras daquele soldado contando que Hizashi Hyuuga havia morrido durante uma operação se gravaram na mente do menino para sempre.

O maior choque de todos foi assistir seu pai ser enterrado enquanto um homem fisicamente igual estava parado estoico ao seu lado. A partir daquele dia ele moraria com Hiashi Hyuuga, o irmão gêmeo de seu pai e a filha dele, a menina que cantava e agia como a mãe que ele perdera. A vida claramente tentava enlouquece-lo e ele deixou uma parte de sua sanidade se perder.

No quarto dia de observação o moreno reparou que havia um par de olhos azuis sobre sua prima. Seguindo a origem percebeu que quem a fitava era um senhor de idade de pele manchada pelo sol, sentado numa cadeira de rodas. A raiva que o mais velho enviava a eles o fez reparar no que ele era.

Nazista.

Nada como uma menina de cabelos negros azulados, vestido preto de mangas seguindo até os joelhos e sapatilha fechada da mesma cor com um broche dourado da Estrela de Davi grita mais que se é judia. Apertou a menina mais contra seu corpo enquanto pensava: ''antes pecar por excesso de zelo do que por falta de''. Embora esta não fosse a religião da menina e ele soubesse disso, a garota acabara de ganhar o broche de uma vendedora de antiguidades e se recusaria a tira-lo, portanto ele apenas assumiu uma postura mais intimidante.

- Hey! – um garoto grisalho gritou acenando na direção deles.

Eles olharam para o menino e logo um grupo se juntou a ele. Um menino de madeixas alaranjadas e olhos verdes olhou para os dois e gritou com nojo claro em sua voz:

- Die juden!

O grupinho olhou para o ruivo e eles começaram a brigar entre si. Uma voz atropelava a outra e Hinata apenas ria com a cena.

- O que eles estão dizendo?

- Eles estão brigando com o ruivo por ele ter preconceito contra judeus e os outros se sentem culpados e chateados. Estão mandando ele nos tratar como alemães igualmente.

- Saukerl!- um gritou para o ruivo.

Logo o menino saiu batendo o pé e o grupo voltou sua atenção para o casal de primos. A menina se levantou hesitante quando o grupo se calou e pegou a lama esfregando-a na mão. A garota corou e olhou para o primo sorrindo.

- É gelada e meio pegajosa.

- Tem lodo nessa lama. – ele declarou como se explicasse todas as duvidas sobre o universo.

- É tão diferente de tudo que já toquei.

Neji riu e pegou um pouco da lama. Aproximou-se dela e cautelosamente lambuzou a bochecha corada. Chutou a bola que estava perto dela na direção dos alemães. Eles riram e puxaram cada Hyuuga para um lado, pondo-os em times opostos. Um time jogava sem camisa e o outro com.

- Hinata, sabe jogar futebol?

- Não pode pegar a bola com as mãos a menos que seja o goleiro e o objetivo é chutar a bola pro gol.

- Exato.

Enquanto jogavam a menina brilhava de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que ela jogava. Ela solta uma gargalhada sempre que caia e a lama a sujava inteira. Desajeitadamente e com movimentos delicados ela roubava a bola das pessoas e chutava para alguém de seu time.

- Hinata, Neji!

Os dois se viraram e viram Hiashi olhando-os com um sorriso de canto quase imperceptível, mas presente. O mais velho agradeceu aos meninos por deixarem os dois jogarem e enviou um olhar de reprimenda ao nazista que assistiu a interação. O trio voltou lado a lado para o hotel e ao chegarem no saguão, a Hyuuga queria sumir ao receber tanta atenção.

- Há lama em seu rosto Hinata - sama.

- Oh!

Ela não pode evitar se sentir feliz mesmo que estivesse com dó das faxineiras que limpariam seu rastro marrom.

* * *

><p>Aaah, mais um capítulo curtinho. Todos os próximos serão pequenos por que tenho que ajustar o tamanho com minha carga horaria e enredo.<p>

Miya, que bom que gostou da apresentação do Neji. Esse divo todo poderoso tem que entrar como um rei U.U . E o Naruto não passa de um babaca hehehe.

Sasatogether, bem você já sabe o que ocorreu comigo quando vi a review,né? Adorei o: ''e ela sambou na cara de todo mundo''. Sou tão acostumada a dizer que alguém dançou Cisne Negro na cara de outro que sambar deixa tudo mais divertido para mim. Tadinho do Naruto, acabei com a reputação dele nessa fic.

Obrigada por acompanharem e espero mais reviews futuramente. Se eu obtiver uma boa parcela de resposta positiva a fic vou transforma-la em livro. :D

Ah!, quero muito agradecer meu amigo que fala alemão pela ajudinha. O Naruto tem muita cara de alemão. Quanto ao fato do velho ser nazista, saibam que é uma exceção na Alemanha, hoje eles se arrependem horrores pelos estragos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Esse capitulo me lembra algum livro que não consigo me lembrar o nome.

Enfim, desculpem a demora e até a próxima.


	5. Funeral

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

O som do trovão cortava a alma daquela fria tarde de verão. O céu cinza se tingia com flocos brancos como a tinta que escorre em uma pintura aquarela. Os raios dançavam em um ritmo místico próprio e único. Pode ser que mais de um caia no mesmo lugar, mas nenhum será igual ao outro. Nunca são. E ela sabia disso enquanto os observava silenciosa. Ela absorvia o tremor e rugido das trovoadas, se derretia na luz dos raios e se sentava sob a proteção gelada e cinzenta celeste.

Enquanto observava toda aquela glória tão comum e tão singular ao mesmo tempo uma frase de sentido amargo ganhava forma em sua mente.

''Que ironia o céu esconder a cor azul que ele tanto se orgulhava por possuir'', ela pensou.

Ah! E _ele_?

_Ele_ estava no momento indo conhecer a terra de um novo ponto de vista. O loiro de olhos azulados estava preso em um caixão negro impecável que descia por dentro de uma cova no momento. Sentada ao lado dele a morte se encontrava. Olhava diretamente para a caixa que guardava os restos de menino de tamanha alegria como era Naruto. Ninguém que estava ali, exceto os pais dele e a minúscula família Hyuuga, havia visto o estado em que se encontrava o falecido.

E quem diria que o Uzumaki voltava para sua cidade natal todos os verões? Ou que ele morasse com a família Uchiha por que seu pai é embaixador da Alemanha e sua mãe dona de uma das maiores empresas de energia solar? Quem saberia que o poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga havia viajado até aquele país para fazer negócios com os pais do garotinho que ele mesmo ria por ficar se declarando por sua única filha?

A resposta é: ninguém.

Assim como ninguém saberia que, no mesmo dia que Hinata pode brincar na lama e sentir uma alegria infantil genuína, eles se encontrariam com a família Uzumaki em um restaurante. Ninguém adivinharia que Sakura surgiria andando do outro lado da rua e muito menos que o loiro a reconheceria e correria para conversar com ela. Mas nada disso importaria se o que se seguisse não fosse tão incomodo.

Aquele carro veio em alta velocidade de faróis acesos e seguindo todas as regras de transito. O motorista tentou desviar quando viu uma cabeleira dourada reluzir sob a bela luz do luar. Então o carro derrapou, uma mulher gritou, um corpo se desmanchou e o mundo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta e ir rápido demais no mesmo instante. Em questão de segundos um menino tinha seu corpo atravessado entre o interior e o exterior do automóvel. O vidro estilhaçado cravado em cada parte de sua carne crua que, naquela hora, ainda fazia questão de deixar um líquido viscoso e rubro correr rumo ao chão.

Ela viu quando a morte chegou insensível a todos e colheu a alma do pobre mortal. Ela observou aquelas tão conhecidas feições femininas e angulosas brilharem à luz de uma ambulância. Observou aquela mão de dedos delgados acariciarem o corpo frio em uma despedida. Sentiu a dor rasgar seus ossos quando aqueles olhos sem vida da coletora se fixaram nos seus.

As imagens de uma mãe e uma irmã, deitadas em meio à neve agarravam seus braços como tentáculos de um polvo faminto. A morte sorria apoiada no capô do carro enquanto via ela se contorcer em meio a memórias e ficar parada no lugar simultaneamente. Nos braços da adolescente jazia um menino que um dia ela admirara, mas no momento aquilo pouco importava. Quem provocara o acidente fora ele mesmo ao tentar perseguir uma rósea- que continuava do outro lado da rua, mas estava desmaiada nos braços de seu pai- e Hinata mal o olhava. O que capturava seus olhos era o sangue tingindo seu vestido exatamente como naquele dia tantos anos antes.

Saindo de sua coletânea de memórias os olhos da Hyuuga se fixaram nas mechas negro-azuladas da Morte. A ceifadora sorria sem mostrar os dentes e muito menos emoção para ela. Era um sorriso seco e sem significado algum. Apenas uma máscara. Algo que pedia para quem vê-se que interpretasse como quisesse. Mas Hinata era tão bem treinada nessa arte como aquela que sorria, por isso não procurava nada por trás da máscara.

Eram duas bonecas de porcelana em meio ao cenário melancólico.

A Hyuuga fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O mundo ao redor dela desapareceu. O ar denso se dissipou. Tudo que havia ali era ela e seus pensamentos. Ao abri-los novamente e sentir a realidade golpeá-la, percebeu que sua companhia havia desaparecido e que apenas seu pai e primo estavam ao lado dela. Com um suspiro pesado se aproximou de um uma mulher de sedosos e lisos cabelos escarlates, citou uma das metáforas criadas para momentos como esse que ouvira de uma amiga de sua mãe quando esta morreu, fez o mesmo com o marido dela, um homem que era a cópia mais velha de Naruto, deu as costas educadamente e se afastou.

* * *

><p>Lembrei que livro me lembrou o capítulo anterior, é A menina que roubava livros. Eu fui assistir o filme e percebi a semelhança. Como eu falei os capídulos estão sofrendo uma reduzida mesmo, mas é normal.<p>

Até a próxima.


	6. Verão

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_'' Ninguém é realmente digno de inveja, e tantos são dignos de lástima!''_

_- Arthur Schopenhauer_

Era verão. Talvez a melhor época do ano para Hinata. Mentira, era sua segunda época favorita, pois perdia apenas para o inverno. Algo no sol forte brilhando, no sorvete em sua mão derretendo, na vermelhidão de sua pele cândida ainda que protegida pelo protetor solar fator 60, na água do mar azulada - e não cinzenta como no inverno- e no ar úmido e grudento a fazia amar tudo do período. Mas como a vida é e sempre foi uma faca de dois gumes, era exatamente devido a todos os pontos positivos do verão que ela ganhava de brinde o que mais odiava.

A menina observou as pessoas na praia. Seu olhar ia de um lado para o outro fixando-se principalmente nas belas mulheres que exibiam seu corpos esculturais em pequenos biquínis, elas trajavam peças conforme a moda e poucas deixavam estrias ou celulites a mostra. A sociedade dita um vestuário e um corpo ideal e elas seguiam o padrão. De vestido leve amarelo com bolinhas brancas e cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto ela sentiu algo borbulhar em si.

A inveja a consumia como brasa em uma morada de madeira. Inveja dos músculos tonificados e bem definidos, da cintura fina, dos quadris arredondados, da altura, da ausência de defeitos estéticos, da pele bronzeada e do tamanho idealizado dos seios. Sentia inveja da saúde delas para se dedicarem a desenvolver o corpo ''saudável'' perfeito. Inveja da padronização entre elas e da facilidade que tinham de fazerem amigos e se sentirem felizes porque são parte integrante da regra.

- Da pra sentir sua aura maligna emanar em ondas à distancia hime.

- E-eu queria ser como elas...

- Hime...

- Elas tem liberdade! Ainda que seja só uma sensação, ainda que seja falsa, é uma liberdade.- Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar para o céu.- É ... Tão injusto. Por que tive que ser diferente? Por que não posso desfrutar dos mesmos problemas imaginários delas em suas bolhas de ignorância?

- ...

- Ah!, Neji... Me responda, me diga porque.

Silêncio.

Uma ave voou para uma palmeira da área de um restaurante chique a beira-mar. Dentro do recinto pessoas ricas discutiam assuntos politicamente corretos tomando vodca enquanto uma criança pobre as observava com interesse. O olhar analítico dos primos pousaram sobre a cena e ambos mostraram em suas faces o obvio repudio. Neji desviou o rosto novamente para ela.

- Você _a_ viu novamente, não foi?

- Não sei do que es-está falando.- Ela virou a cara enquanto mordia o lábio rachado.

- _Ela_, a figura que toma o rosto - ironicamente, devo acrescentar- da primeira que roubou de você.

- A morte não... A roubou de mim. Ela não é uma ladra. Os humanos correrem para ela, então ela os recebe de braços abertos.

- Ela anda te visitando.- Não era uma pergunta.

- Essa noite, enquanto arrumava minhas malas, ela ficou sentada na minha cama. O oco que habita o vão de seus olhos me seguiam pelo quarto. Ali sentadinha, como quem não quer nada, ela me analisou e eu percebi. Ela não só quer como vai viajar conosco.

- Mas Naruto acabou de morre.

- Isso não a impede de querer mais.- A Hyuuga engoliu em seco.- Voce devia ter visto Nii-san, devia ter visto a forma que ela me olhava.

- Eu sinto muito.

Silencio novamente.

O grito da briga de duas crianças, pois uma derrubou o castelo de areia da outra pode ser ouvido.

O suor pingou no vale entre os seio da Hyuuga devido ao sutiã e ela se repreendeu interiormente pela má escolha.

- Hiashi-sama sabe?

- Hn?

- Que você tem uma companhia que nem todos podem ver.

- Não. Otou-san vai surtar se souber.

- Isso é verdade.

- Acha que um dia vou para de vê-la?

- Sim, no dia que a senhorita for de encontro aos braços dela.

Ela riu.

- Essa é a unica opção que me resta.

- Você podia voltar a frequentar o psiquiatra.

- E você sabe que já tentei, mas não há remédio no mundo que me deixe sã. Vivo na corda bamba de dois extremos.

- Ver a morte ou passar o dia dopada, realmente ver a dona ceifeira parece melhor.

- Não me leve a mal, sei que você vive no psiquiatra e se trata desde a morte dos seus pais, mas voce se da bem com os remédios. Eu cheguei em um nível que só hospício na causa.

- Entre te ver indefesa no hospício e te ver conversando com algo que não vejo, por incrível que pareça prefiro te ver louca e perto de mim.

- É aí que começo a ceder a inveja. Essas pessoa são saudáveis, possuem uma vida comum, imperfeita e buscam a felicidade tão pregada pela nossa sociedade sem perceber quando passam a se afundar na indiferença. São ignorantes presos em suas bolhas de muita informação e pouco conhecimento. São tolos, mas se conformam em sê-lo.

- E voce inveja a estupidez deles.

- Não sei o que realmente invejo neles. Tem horas que sinto isso por eles, e horas que apenas sinto dó.

Ele apenas a puxou para os seus braços e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Olhou uma ultima vez para as mulheres e homens na praia e grunhiu irritado. Desejava que a vida da prima fosse mais simples. Se a vida de ambos fosse menos amarga talvez, e só talvez, ela não precisaria invejar ninguém apenas para passar horas se sentindo mal por te-lo feito e ele não teria tão arrogante. Ambos seriam pessoas melhores e vitimas de uma burguesia cruel que estampa a futilidade a cada esquina como simbolo de felicidade. Se a vida de ambos fosse menos amarga o amor dele por sua moreninha não iria afeta-lo tanto como o faz. Afinal o desejo mais obscuro que dançava em sua mente era único: que toda aquela camada que gosta de conversas inteligentes- sem o ser- e vivem de ostentar-se enquanto menospreza o outro e agride a liberdade do outro, fosse exterminada numa guerra causada talvez por ideologias, talvez de cunho econômico, e que os malditos politicamente corretos fossem exterminados.

Ah!, mas o mundo e a vida são tão complexos e compreensíveis quanto a filosofia e religião. E os primos tinham gosto por essa complexidade e simplicidade, tinham gosto por opostos e, por mais masoquista que soe, há algo em viver de dores que confirma nossa vida e eles gostavam disso, ainda que negassem o fato.

Ambos deram as costas para o clima feliz e fotográfico e rumaram para o ponto de onibus. Afinal o verão é a melhor época pra jogar conversa fora.

* * *

><p>Eu fiz este capítulo correndo. Me desculpem se ficou ruim.<p>

Eu ando meio triste com a falta de reviews, mas estou tentando continuar.

Obrigada pelos favs, vocês me fizeram tomar coragem e postar mais capítulos.

Reviews?


	7. Satsu

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 7

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''A dor é uma coisa muito esquisita; ficamos desamparados diante dela. É como uma janela que simplesmente se abre conforme seu próprio capricho._

_O aposento fica frio, e nada podemos fazer senão tremer. Mas abre-se menos cada vez, e menos ainda. E um dia nos espantamos porque ela se foi.''_

_- Memórias de uma Gueixa._

Ah!, sol que escalda e lava a de neve que derrete sob as línguas de fogo que nos banha todos os dias do anos. Cabelo negro-azulado que roubou do céu sua cor quando a terra se torna fria e absorve o calor que encontra pelas ruas de concreto para queimar os dedos pálidos que ousarem tocá-lo. Os lábios rubros, cheios de sangue, e carnudos se deleitavam com as pedrinhas de gelo do picolé de limão levemente esverdeado e derretido.

Ah! se o mundo soubesse que o olhar fugitivo da menina sentada na areia, de pés descalços e maiô mostarda, eram tão curiosos como o de um poeta em busca de uma epifania. Soubessem ao menos que a loucura dela era o que a mantinha viva e sã. Que a Morte sentada junto a ela, de aparência bela e jovem era o que mantinha a menina atenta.

- Mamãe, por que viajou conosco?- Hinata perguntou suavemente.

A mulher sorriu e voltou seu olhar oco para ela. Satsu ainda exibia os vãos ocos e negros dos tiros que levara.

- Tenho um novo alvo. - Ela riu. - Espero a melhor hora para levar sua alma, querida.

- Eu não deveria te ver.

A menina deu uma boa olhada na mulher tão parecida consigo depois de afirmar.

- Sou importante para você.

- A morte me é importante? - Ela riu baixinho em escárnio.

- Ver sua mãe morta te é importante. Você treme durante as noites pensando que sua mãe vai te tomar no colo e leva-la para o carro, para longe do seu pai. Você sufoca gritos durante a madrugada por lembrar daquela mulher abortando no meio da sala da sua casa. O som oco dos tiros atingindo Hanabi te perseguem nos períodos de silêncio quando está chovendo ou nevando. - Ela pausou e riu com a voz arranhando. - Criança tola! Não vou te deixar.

- Você é só uma parte da minha mente. É uma alucinação.

- Acredite no que quiser criança. Acredite no que quiser...- ela murmurou.

Havia algo de estranho, além do fato de sua mão ser uma alucinação, entre as duas mulheres. Ainda que se tratasse de anormalidades psiquiátricas por parte da menor, ela se sentia estranhamente reconfortada ao estar acompanhada da pessoa que iniciou sua série de sofrimentos na primeira infância, era, no mínimo, incomum. Hinata suspirou de cansaço e afundou a mão na areia. Seu olhar calmo pousou no horizonte vermelho junto com o peso do olhar de sua mãe.

As onda quebravam em um ritmo constante. O sol beijava o mar em uma coleção de cores quentes. A brisa começava a soprar da terra para a água. O cheiro de sal misturado à umidade impregnava sua pele branca e sensível. O som dos pés de alguém se arrastando pela areia logo se fez presente e Neji apareceu no cenário. Ele sorriu e se sentou ao lado da prima. Beijou sua testa ainda com os lábios molhados do líquido salubre que os cercava e que à pouco ele se banhara.

- Quer que eu te compre água de coco?

- Já tomei um monte. - Ela sorriu ao se deparar com o olhar gentil que enfeitava os olhos dele no rosto de mármore. - Eu amo te ver assim... Tão relaxado e tão... É bonito o jeito que você me olha as vezes. Me faz lembrar o porque de ainda estar aqui. - Ele a envolveu em um abraço e ela se ajeitou com a cabeça em seu peito. - Ainda me lembro do dia que você chegou. Era tão mau co-comigo! - Ela corou. - Im-implicava com tudo e... E me protegia.

- E esse gaguejar? Hn?

- E-eu só me lembrei de quando... hn... Nós...

- Quando te beijei pela primeira vez?

Ela só sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e ele riu. Deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo cor de meia-noite, ele se lembrou do dia que roubou o primeiro beijo dela. Eles estavam em casa, se não lhe falhava a memória, ela cozinhava e ele estava fazendo mais umas de suas piadinhas carregadas de humor negro sobre os alunos da escola. Calmamente ele havia esperado que ela arrumasse a mesa. Quando a menina foi sentar-se ele atacou. Lábios nos lábios. Mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos uns dos outros e a sensação, a sensação de estar fazendo algo tão... Indescritível. Ela tinha 16, ele 17. No outro dia a pediu em namoro. Hiashi Hyuuga nunca pareceu tão feliz desde então.

Agora a Hyuuga tinha 17 e seu namorado 18. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo, estavam juntos não fazia um ano. Eles eram fortes juntos como poucos casais podem ser. Neji conhecia todos os defeitos e qualidades dela e por isso a amava, ela sentir o fervor nos olhos dele e por isso se sentia viva. Ela o amava mais que amou Hanabi e seu pai juntos. Se ele fosse arrancado de si, o resto de sua humanidade morreria também.

Houve silencio.

Hinata ficou cada vez mais tensa.

Neji apenas a aninhou juntou ao corpo esperando pelo desabafo.

- _Ela_ disse que preciso dela.

- _Ela_ quem?

- Satsu.

- Manda um oi pra ela.

A Hyuuga fez uma careta. Ele riu.

- Falta humor aos Hyuugas. - ele comentou ainda sorrindo de canto.

Houve uma nova pausa.

- Ela está aqui?

- Sim.

- Bem, acredite ou não, ela é uma parte de você. Ela é a sua negação. Ela é o seu medo. Ela é a sua tristeza. Não passa de uma exteriorização de algo que você se proibiu de sentir. É como uma casa de boa estrutura construída em um penhasco. Sempre que você sente que a casa vai desabar e te matar, você olha para a estrutura dela. Você vê que a base, a estrutura, continua firme e forte, então se acalma. Seu medo da falsa segurança é tão grande que acabou por criar uma forma de ver quando vai entrar em panico. Medo da sua mãe não ter morrido e que, na hora que você acordar, seu pai vai te bater, Satsu vai te ignorar e Hanabi vai chorar. É isso que você sente. É isso que te faz continuar a vê-la com cada furo de bala alojada, demonstrando para os seus olhos que ela já morreu.

- As vezes não sei o que fazer.

- Apenas se acalme. Certas coisas não são tão fáceis de lidar.

* * *

><p>Aleluia! Amém irmãos! Eu terminei esse capítulo depois de muita luta.<p>

Enfim, espero que gostem e vou tentar não demorar tanto pra postar.

Hey anony, desculpa a demora, eu realmente não tive como postar antes T.T meus muitos médicos e muitas dores não deixaram.

Reviews?


	8. Clareira

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 8

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''__Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa de apagar o caso escrito__''_

__- Machado de Assis__

Já teve a sensação que alguém está te perseguindo? Já sentiu tanto medo de olhar para trás que o pânico mais puro e bruto te dominou? Você provavelmente não olhou para a origem dos seus medos nesse dia. Mas ela olhou quando se sentiu assim, e esse foi seu pior erro.

Talvez se ela não parasse para olhar, sua vida seria melhor agora.

_Talvez._

Se não tivesse pego o olhar de ódio lançado a si pela sua mãe, durante o ultimo segundo de vida daquela mulher as coisas seriam diferentes. Aquele olhar acusador de uma Satsu à beira da morte. Olhar que a culpava de tudo que dera errado até tal ponto. Olhar que dizia que se ela não tivesse demorado a acordar, talvez elas escapariam dos assaltantes. Olhar que dizia que se ela não tivesse nascido tudo seria melhor. Era isso que os olhos da mais velha gritavam enquanto tinha seu peito perfurado.

Dizem que se você para e olha demais para o passado, acaba se prendendo nele e se torna cego para o futuro. Naquele dia ela tentou seu máximo olhar para frente. Naquele dia ela tinha tomado sua irmã nos braços e corrido com toda sua força. Ela tinha tentado olhar para frente, mas ela se cegara ao parar para ver sua mãe sendo pintada de carmim. Pouco tempo depois ela percebeu como fora tola ao pensar que conseguiria salvar Hanabi.

Agora, enquanto corria, a sensação de estar sendo perseguida e de carregar a vida de alguém em suas mãos voltara. A adrenalina alta em seu sangue a deixava ciente do mão grande e firme de seu pai na sua e a fazia recordar sua primeira corrida pela vida. A voz de Satsu ecoava em sua mente freneticamente.

''Pegue Hanabi e corra!''

''Pegue Hanabi e corra!''

- Pegue... e corra! - alguém gritava.

- Pegue Hinata e corra! - o amigo de seu pi gritou e ela entendeu.

Era como um Déjà vu.

Havia um carro. Havia um assalto a mão armada feito por uma quadrilha de assaltantes. Havia uma clareira. Haviam três vítimas. Só havia um detalhe que destoava e era justamente este que rondava a mente da Hyuuga mais nova. Se na primeira vez era inverno, agora era verão, isso significava que a situação se inverteria? Seria a vez da pessoa com a idade intermediária morrer só e deixar os outros? Quando o som oco de um tiro passou arranhando pelo seu ouvido e ela viu os respingos de sangue ela viu que o provável era a inversão das mortes. Hinata assistiu em puro terror o corpo de Hiashi cair no chão de terra orvalhada. Satsu ajoelhada ao lado dele observando-o com aqueles olhos sem alma a enojara. Ela recuou, mas não desviou o olhar. Foi a hora que ela reparou o olhar que seu pai lhe direcionava.

Era amor. Do mais puro e primitivo amor fraternal.

- Hi- nata... Corra! - ele murmurou.

A voz rasgada dele cortou-lhe a alma. A imagem de Satsu ao lado de Hiashi lhe enviou raiva. Por que ela sempre sobrevivia? A pequena, frágil e doente Hyuuga sempre sobrevivia enquanto assistia todos que amava morrem um a um. O corpo dela explodiu em realização quando se lembrou que ela vivia para mais alguém. Neji. Ela ainda o tinha e ele a tinha. Ao contrario de antes ela sabia que agora tinha alguém esperando por ela em casa, antes ela não sabia do amor de seu pai e por isso se deixou cair na neve. Ao olhar o rosto pálido de seu pai ela soube que se ela tinha pra quem voltar, ela iria voltar. Ela não olharia para trás novamente.

Então ela correu e se recusou a olhar para a clareira que tinha deixado.

Sim, os pés dela queimavam de dor enquanto ela corria. Sim as pernas dela latejavam e fraquejavam. Sim, ela sentia tanta dor que seus olhos pesavam em direção a inconsciência. Não, ela não ouviu os tiros que foram disparados na sua direção ou os gritos dirigidos a ela, ouvia apenas o som do próprio sangue correndo perto do ouvido e o som dos seus próprios pés quebrando galhos. Não, ela já não tinha fôlego. Não, ela não pensava em parar e descansar. Não, ela não estava mais sendo perseguida. E não, ela não viu Satsu com ela durante toda sua corrida em direção a um certo condomínio que ela conhecia muito bem.

Seus joelhos cederam ao ver o porteiro. O homem na casa dos 30 anos correu na sua direção enquanto gritava varias coisas e a segurou. Ela ouviu um monte de vozes surgirem pouco a pouco e se viu respondendo automaticamente. Tudo se tornou escuro e ela ja não sabia se estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados. Ela não sabia o que eles diziam e não sabia o que estava respondendo. No meio da gritaria uma vz se destacou e vinha em um timbre calmo e suave perto de um de seus ouvidos, ela não sabia dizer qual dos, mas sabia quem era o dono da voz.

- Neji... - ela se ouviu dizer com a voz seca e engasgou.

- Nós vamos salvar Hiashi-sama e o amigo dele, mas principalmente Hinata, saiba que você está segura e está em casa.

Seu coração desacelerou e ela tomou fôlego de uma vez. Um sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios quando sentiu a mão dele envolver a sua. Ela conseguiu. Ela voltou para ele. Para o garoto arrogante e bipolar que morava na sua casa e que a amava.

* * *

><p>Esse é DEFINITIVAMENTE o capítulo que mais amei escrever. A hina voltando pro Nii-san T.T Ai Dios mio.<p>

Capítulo cuuurto.

Enfim, eu sei que o próximo capítulo é - pra mim - o mais fofinho, mas sei lá, tem algo nesse que me deixa mais eufórica. Acho que é o fato de que e gosto de matar personagens.

**HimeBuck, **eu quase chorei de felicidade com suas reviews. Você captou a essência do amor deles - sem toda carga sexual geralmente atribuída aos personagens - que eu quis passar e não sabia se ia funcionar. E quanto a imaginar o pior cenário que seria o Neji morrendo e ela também, eu penso muito nisso e vou mexer meus pauzinhos. Mas conforme você vai ver no próximo capítulo, Neji não é tão santo assim e os traumas alteram as pessoas profundamente, ou seja, ja pensou que eu posso fugir da linha de formas de matar meus personagens, que são geralmente acasos do destino, e que, talvez, e só talvez, a forma deles se amarem seja um pouco mais doentia do que a demonstrada até agora? Hehehehe reflita um pouco sobre isso. Mas a arte não tem fronteiras, se ela é ilimitada imagine a criatividade, então as opções são inúmeras e o futuro deles é um jogo de sorte. O que me lembra um pouco a Ópera O Fortuna. *-* Obrigada pelas múltiplas reviews, continue comentando sempre e me faça feliz :D

Desculpem demorar a postar de novo, mas, bem, como alguns sabem, meus muitos médicos faltam me matar se eu passar muito tempo o computador e acabar tendo que dar uma voltinha no P.S. do hospital, hehehe.

Até a próxima e eu estou aberta a reviews de todos os tipos.

Tenham uma boa semana!


	9. Sobre sentimentos

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 9

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam_  
><em>Muito rápido para os que têm medo<em>  
><em>Muito longo para os que lamentam<em>  
><em>Muito curto para os que festejam<em>  
><em>Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno.''<em>

__-_Henry Van Dyke._

Havia um bip contante, ligeiramente irritante, porém reconfortante para quem passou a infancia ouvindo aquele som. O cheiro de desinfetante misturado ao cheiro artificial de limão apenas confirmavam suas suspeitas. O ambiente tinha uma temperatura relativamente baixa mesmo que sentisse um lençol sobre si. E la sabia que a culpa era dos ar condicionados espalhados pelo hospital. O som de passos abafado foi um lembrete que ela que estava acordada. Forçou um pouco seus olhos e uma enxurrada branca a atingiu de uma fez fazendo-a ficar tonta e fecha-los novamente. Na segunda vez que tentou, o resultado foi melhor e o verde mesclado ao branco se tornou mais nítido diante dos seus olhos. Suspirou devagar enquanto tentava reconhecer o hospital em que estava. Seu peito doía quando respirava e foi ao tentar puxar um pouco mais de ar que sentiu um peso sobre si. Ao olhar para baixo o lago castanho derramado sobre o lençol esverdeado a fez sorrir.

- Ne- Neji...

- Hn...? - Ele se remexeu, ergueu a cabeça e a olhou - Hinata-sama...- Um sorriso pequeno se formou em seus lábios e o olhar fosco pelo sono se tornou limpo e fixo no dela. - Você está bem? Se sente bem?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça e apertou a mão dele para reforçar a afirmação. Ja não confiava mais na sua voz ao olhar aquele moreno que lembrava tanto seu pai. Ela puxou um pouco mais de ar e o observou mais um pouco antes de falar novamente.

- Otou-san... Ele...?

- Ele está bem. Está uns dois andares acima de nós na Unidade de Terapia Intensiva internado- ele suspirou, mas não desviou o olhar ou deixou a voz vacilar - , o quadro dele é bom e os médicos disseram que receberá alta em pouco tempo, pois ele está se recuperando da cirurgia rápido.

- Isso... É bom! - Ela murmurou ainda sem fôlego.

- Não se force a falar. - Ele repreendeu e pode-se ver o vinco que se formou na sua testa.- Sua saúde é frágil e você se forçou muito além do seu limite. - o Hyuuga grunhiu. - Meu Kami-sama, Hinata, quase morri junto quando te vi caindo e iniciando uma convulsão ao lado do Kon-san.

Ela sorriu fraco e levantou a outra mão, que ainda tremia um pouco, e acariciou o rosto austero dele. Viu-o soltar um rosnado baixo de alívio e suas bochechas pegaram fogo com o som, fazendo-a se sentir viva novamente. '' Desta vez não perdi ninguém'', ela pensou com satisfação. O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou ao vê-lo encurtar a distancia e tocar seus lábios rachados e frios com os lisos e quentes dele. Logo o rosto que estava deixando o tom avermelhado se tornou ainda mais rubro e ela pode ouvir o som da máquina que media sua pulsação se alterar junto às batidas de seu coração. O beijo era casto, apenas um selinho, mas foi demorado.

- Pensei que fosse te perder. - Ele murmurou num suspiro ao quebrar o beijo.

- Eu sei.- Rebateu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se perdia no mar ártico que eram os olhos dele.

Mais um beijo.

- Se contenha. - Hinata o repreendeu com um sorriso.

- Não.- Ele sorriu de canto.- Não depois do que acabamos de passar. - Ele entrelaçou sua mão grande e ligeiramente calejada na pequenina e suave dela.- Eu te amo Hinata. Te amo como um trovador ama sua musa, como um pintor ama sua inspiração, como um escritor ama suas personagens, como um diretor aa sua melhor atriz. Enquanto meu coração por ti pulsar, por ti arder, derrubarei muralhas inteiras para poder apenas te ver, iniciarei guerras para honrar teu nome e me jogarei de um precipício se souber que lá embaixo me esperares e, ainda que morto, puder sentir um ultimo toque teu. Você me fez homem Hinata e me recuso a agir como um moleque tolo e vazio enquanto te possuir.

Neji beijou-a novamente suavemente e sorriu ao ver as cristalinas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto da amada como o orvalho em uma tulipa rubra no campo. A imagem da mulher que ele venerava como se fosse uma santa, deitada no leito hospitalar com o véu negro-azulado que eram seus cabelos espalhados como um leque no travesseiro e emoldurando o rosto cheio, fazia um sentimento de horror puro e medonho assola-lo. Os olhos quase semicerrados e o aspecto totalmente frágil dela o remetiam a unica foto que tinha da sua mãe em uma situação parecida com a dela, exceto pelo filho, o pequeno Hyuuga, que Hikari parecia acariciar os cabelos na foto. Por anos ele não pode esquecer do sorriso doentio de seu pai enquanto observava a esposa definhar. Agora era sua vez de assistir a mulher que amava em um leito hospitalar, em pensar que quando a conheceu e percebeu que seu coração acelerava ao ficar próximo a ela, ele lutou com tudo que tinha para afasta-la, para odiá-la.

Agora ele conhecia a dor de ver quem ama sofrer e conhecia a recusa em deixar o outro ir. Falassem o que fosse, Neji era um Hyuuga, e quando Hyuugas amam, eles não deixam o amado partir.

A mente dele escorreu para os pensamentos de o que faria para o próximo que a fizesse sentir uma dor como esta. Enquanto observava a garota que tinha a morte como companhia ser abraçada pelo cansaço e levada para o mundo dos sonhos, ele pôde sorrir em sombria constatação. Soube naquele momento que Hinata Hyuuga era sua e que ele mataria para mantê-la junto a si. E que ele a mataria quando ela se recusasse a permanecer ao seu lado.

Porque Neji Hyuuga é e sempre foi possessivo, pois quando suas posses são poucas se vive ao extremo, ou não se liga para o que tem, ou se cuida muito ara não perder nada.

Neji Hyuuga não era um homem de perder.

Um outro detalhe além do ciúme doentio que ele, assim como o seu tio, Hiashi, possuía era que ele era um assassino nato. Suas vítimas que o digam.

* * *

><p>Eu me sinto uma mulher tão má ao demorar tanto para postar!<p>

Demorei por causa da semana de provas, mas mesmo assim, me sinto uma péssima escritora passando tanto tempo em silêncio.

Aí está o 9º capítulo de A menina que tinha a morte como companhia e realmente espero que gostem.

**Mcdonald's lover,** eu fico feliz em saber que aprecia o enredo. É exaustivo começar uma fic sem sabe a reação de quem lê e amo saber quando as pessoas gostam do que faço, é o que me motiva a continuar. Fico ainda mais feliz em saber que gosta do casal- eu realmente sou louca com os dois *-* - e mais feliz ainda ao saber que já leu outras fics minhas e gostou delas também. Se cuida, espero que goste do capítulo, continue mandando reviews e acompanhando.

**VitoriGabriely, **amei saber que achou meu enredo original e gostou da forma que escrevo. Dá trabalho, mas saber que há quem aprecie faz sempre tudo valer a pena. Quanto a família ser azarada, acho que botaram um olho gordo muito grande na família pra desandar tudo desse jeito! Brincadeirinha. Bem, espero que goste do capítulo e que eu consiga continuar a te fazer sentir a história, e não somente lê-la. Tenha uma boa semana, boa leitura e continue a mandar reviews e me faça feliz. :D

Tenham uma boa semana!


	10. Ciúmes

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 10

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''Como ciumento sofro quatro vezes: por ser excluído, por ser agressivo, por ser doido e por ser vulgar.'__'_

__- Roland __Barthes.___  
><em>

Havia uma carta. Uma carta que mudaria tudo. O símbolo no topo dela e as letras impressas nesta junto ao carimbo no final deixariam muitas pessoas saltitantes de tão felizes. Mas não foi o que aconteceu na mansão Hyuuga. Lá um menino segurava tal papel na mão com firmeza, porém seus olhos estavam fixos em outro ponto. Mais especificamente numa pequena menina de grandes e redondos olhos que roubaram as cores de uma imaculada Cattleya warneri¹ amoena. Ele se sentia como um doente terminal que procura decidir se comete suicídio ou volta ao hospital. Então ele fez o que melhor sabia fazer. Foi até ela e plantou um beijo no meio da farta franja azul-petróleo sob a sombra de um jacarandá.

- Eu te amo. - Murmurou o, agora homem, Hyuuga.

- Eu sei.

Logo ele fez o que ela pedira que fizesse. Deu as costas e enfiou-se dentro do carro prateado que tinha. Lançou um ultimo olhar para a dama que ali deixava e acelerou. A faculdade de publicidade e propaganda o aguardava e a menina recusou-se a ficar entre ele e o seu futuro. Hinata ficou vivendo junto do pai na nova casa deles. Era um sobrado de paredes creme, muitos vidros espalhados para melhor iluminação e madeira de demolição cobrindo as vigas. Haviam muitas cortinas devido a grande área exposta ao exterior com as janelas de vidro temperado. A mobília era toda de madeira reflorestada com acolchoamentos.

Em meio ao luxo do lugar tão espaçoso e bonito, havia uma pequena área do sobrado que era privilegiada. Lá durante todos os fins de tarde um pai e uma filha se sentavam juntos numa confortável poltrona de couro negro de frente pra lareira. Nesses momentos que se tornaram cotidianos, Hiashi gostava de contar a filha sobre a primeira mulher que amara. Contou que quando tinha 16 anos uma belíssima moça foi morar na sua rua e acabou coincidindo de cair na mesma sala de aula na escola que ele estudava.

- O nome dela era Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha. Tinha longos cabelos pretos eram como o mais negro ébano e seus olhos eram da mesma cor. A pele dela era branca, mas ainda sim dava pra ver quão bronzeada ela era. Acho que a idealizei tanto que saístes com parte da essência daquela mulher, Hinata. - Ele riu fraco.- Mas então Fugaku apareceu e a levou com ele. Ela amava tanto aquele homem, e era palpável o amor que ele tinha por ela. Não tive a ousadia de interrompê-los e toma-la só para mim. Céus, minha filha, aquela mulher me enlouquecia. Então no dia do meu casamento com Satsu, ela reapareceu ao lado do marido e trouxe um pequeno pacote nos braços. Era o primogênito Uchiha. Seu nome: Itachi. Ela reluzia em felicidade e orgulho e eu desejei ter um filho também, desejei sentir ao menos uma vez uma felicidade tão grande como a dela naquele momento.

Sim, as conversas perto da lareira eram todas saudosistas. Não havia exceções.

As vezes ambos dormiam ali mesmo, ao som do crepitar da madeira com o calor de um fogo já extinto. Dormiam mergulhados em lembranças de um passado que desejavam reviver ou modificar.

Conforme o ano avançava, Hiashi adoecia cada vez mais. Suas crises de tosse se tornaram cada vez mais intensas e irregulares. Tudo estava fora de controle. E enquanto via o pai definhar a menina que tinha a morte como companhia se fazia forte. Aqueles cabelos castanhos não eram os de Hanabi. Aqueles olhos pálidos não era os da sua irmã. Aquele corte masculino, de um homem alto e e imponente em tamanho e largura, não era o mesmo corpo miúdo de criança da menininha. Mas enquanto via o pai recolher-se com o medo tão visível no seu olhar, ela via-se novamente em sua infância tomando conta da irmã menor.

Assim como na época que tinha Hanabi, ela defendia a menina sozinha. Ali com seu pai, ela defendia o mesmo sozinha. Não havia Neji para sustentá-la.

No dia que ela se formou o homem avisou que partiria para tratar sua doença fora do país. A menina apenas sorriu miúdo e concordou. Ela passaria a viver apenas com o seu Nii-san. Fazia um ano que tinha terminado o namoro devido à distancia e agora ela seria entregue totalmente aos cuidados do primo. Ela se sentia desconfortável. Ela queria vê-lo, toca-lo, acaricia-lo e abraça-lo, mas ela não podia fazê-lo, pois desde que ele se foi um empecilho entre ambos caiu na vida deles como um meteoro.

O meteoro, que era a namorada dele, a fazia se sentir pior do que já estava. Não bastava ter chorado por um mês inteiro quando foi afastada dele, ainda tinha que aguentar aquela garota soltando frases ferinas para si quando, esporadicamente, Neji vinha visita-los, e por insistência da mulher, tinha que trazê-la junto. Na frente dele, a outra era um nojo de tão bem educada e simpática, mas bastava ele se afastar para o festival de difamações começar.

Hinata se restringia a olhar para aquela mulher com a sua melhor cara de paisagem.

A maior diversão da Hyuuga era, depois que a nova namorada dele terminava o falatório, ela corava um pouco e com a voz mais suave e gentil possível murmurava um ''hn? E-estava falando co-comigo?''. Mas claro que não poderia divertir-se assim se não seriam mais finais de semana e sim todos os dias que as duas mulheres se encontrariam. Então quando ela também pôs sua ultima mala no carro e acenou para o motorista acelerar, ela não pode evitar a sensação de ter seu estômago afundando.

Logo seu lar sumiu no horizonte e tudo que ela via era a estrada que acabava na capital. A área urbana começou a ser substituída pela natureza. A voz do coral cantando Carmina Burana ressoava no som do automóvel e deixava a cena mais bucólica. O tempo passou e ela adormeceu entre o batuque dos seus dedos frios na janela e o roçar do lenço vermelho em seu pescoço.

Acordou com o cheiro de comida espalhado pelo lugar. A garota reparou que aquele não era o seu quarto, mas suas coisas estavam ali. Que o cheiro no lençol que usava não era seu, mas parecia-lhe familiar. Foi então que lembrou a origem do cheiro e com um sorriso se levantou e foi em busca do dono do perfume amadeirado que ela tanto amava. Guiou-se pelos sons de talheres e sons de conversa entre homens. Ficou ainda mais alegre ao perceber que seu pai ainda não havia partido, mas no meio do caminho algo a fazer parar brutalmente.

- Pode me passar o peixe, Tenten?

-Claro querido!

Querido...

Querido...

Apenas uma pessoa chamava Neji de querido. Apenas uma pessoa possuía aquela voz. E o Hyuuga havia falado o nome dela, confirmando para ninguém, e para todos quem era a terceira pessoa naquela mesa.

O rosto tornou-se rubro em sua fúria reprimida. Sentia-se traída. Fora substituída pela ultimas duas pessoas que ela amava. A garota que a odiava podia sorrir agora, tinha finalmente roubado seu lugar. As lágrimas rolaram quentes pelo rosto de porcelana e ela começou a recuar. Suprimiu um soluço. Sua fome acabara ao ouvir o som rápido que ela tanto conhecia acompanhado por uma risadinha feminina. O som de um beijo.

A menina voltou correndo para o quarto e trancou-se lá. Recusou-se a sair até o momento que seu pai veio despedir-se. Ela o abraçou e conversou com ele e disse adeus a ele com um sorriso pequeno e sincero, mas em nenhum momento deixou os olhos deslizarem para as duas figuras no final do corredor. Quando o mais velho partiu, ela girou o corpo no sentido contrario a eles, de forma que sequer pudessem ver os rostos uns dos outros. Trancou-se novamente e ainda pode ouvir Neji murmurar do outro lado.

- Tem jantar na cozinha, a ultima vez que você comeu foi no almoço acho bom ir lá.

Então ele esperou ela sair e ir comer. Passou um minuto e nada. Passaram-se 30 minutos e nada. Passaram-se três horas e meia e ela ainda não havia saído. Na quarta vez que ele foi averiguar se ela não sairia furtivamente para comer ele pode jurar que a ouviu resmungar dentro do quarto:

- Desta mulher maldita não hei de aceitar nada. Ainda que eu morra de fome, tudo que vier das mãos dela recusarei.

Foi neste momento que ele desistiu de espiar pra saber se ela comeria ou não.

* * *

><p>Demorei, mas postei! :D<p>

¹ _Cattleya warneri : é uma planta típica do Espirito Santo e Minas Gerais, alguns classificam como uma orquídea, mas já me disseram que não é. Coloquei o nome específico porque não possui um nome vulgar e procurei ser o mais específica possível._

Espero que apreciem o capítulo. Supostamente era pra ser maior, só que pra ter um efeito de continuidade mais perfeitinho, tive que quebra-lo ao meio. Me sinto má separando a Hinata do Neji e botando a Tenten no meio. Me sinto mais má ainda sabendo o que vou fazer a Tenten ser, nada contra ela ou a Sakura, mas estou criando um mundo a partir o ponto de vista da cabeça da Hinata, ainda que a narradora tinha que bancar a impessoal. Então se representa uma ameaça ao instinto dela, nós tornamos ela uma ameaça real, entende? Se não, vai fazer sentido no final.

**Mcdonald's lover,** eu ri quando li sua review. Neji do mal esse, né?Meu ego inflou com seus elogios! A pessoa ja é orgulhosa por natureza e sofre com crises de umbigo do mundo de vez em quando, na hora que recebe elogio assim... Tenho dó de quem tiver que me aturar na minha próxima crise de eu sou superior a vocês reles mortais. Mentirinha, eu só tive uma crise assim uma vez, tenho autocontrole suficiente u.u Mas serio mesmo, meu lado menina chorona e melosa queria porque queria que eu desabasse no meio do salão de beleza chorando com os elogios. Mulher de TPM é uma merda mesmo. Continue sempre comentando, beijos.

**VitoriGabriely, **vamos comemorar porque por enquanto ninguém morre. Acho que vai demorar um pouco pra matança voltar *-*. Ah!, não jogue pedras em mim com esse capítulo, ele é necessário para os próximos, o Neji é, sempre foi e sempre será leal a Hinata. Leal, ok? Segundo a maioria dos virginianos a máxima deles é: ''fiel é o teu cachorro, eu sou leal''. Como ele nasceu dia 3 de setembro e é de virgo, me aproveitei do que o povo fala pra construir mais alguns aspectos dele e dar um up na trama. Obrigada pelos elogios e continue sempre lendo. Beijão.

Tenham uma boa semana!


	11. Lágrimas

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 11

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''Não há segredos que o tempo não revele.''_

__- __Jean Racine____.___  
><em>

Ele a observava repetir varias vezes _aquele nome._ Gemeu em frustração enquanto observava a mulher que amava socar a parede gritando o nome _dele_. O homem alto e de cabelos ébano sentou-se no chão novamente e tentou faze-la parar. Ele murmurou quem ele era um vez, duas vezes, três, quatro, tantas vezes seguidas e foi recompensado com nada além de um olhar morto. Ele odiava quando aquilo acontecia. Ele odiava quando perdia sua noiva para a própria mente dela. Tentou tocá-la e ela recuou.

O homem observou o quarto totalmente branco no qual ele estava. Foi com tristeza e percebeu que ela não ligava para o lugar _porque ela não sabia que ela estava lá. _Sorriu para sua noiva e murmurou para ela calmamente:

- Eu sei que vai passar querida. E quando passar vou te levar pra casa e poderemos viver como antes novamente. Eu estou aqui, do lado de fora, e estou te esperando, okay?

Ele se virou e foi para a porta. Antes de sair resolveu dar uma ultima olhada no amor de sua vida uma ultima vez. O horário de visita estava quase no fim quando ele girou a maçaneta.

- Itachi?

Ele sorriu e olhou para ela.

- Querida?

- Onde estou?- ela perguntou confusa. Então ela voltou a olha-lo, deu de ombros e sorriu. - Eu te amo, Itachi-kun.

- Eu também te amo querida. Te amo muito.

Ela não respondeu. Ele olhou-a e aqueles olhos vazios estavam de volta. Era só mais uma crise rápida de lucidez.

* * *

><p>Neji a observava com ligeiro interesse enquanto estava apoiado no balcão. O café queimava levemente a ponta dos seus dedos enquanto os olhos cor de gelo estava fixos na figura parada na porta da cozinha. A dança da fumaça que deixava a xícara bege embaçava levemente a figura dela. A garota respirou fundo antes de começar a se mover. Ela ficou de costas enquanto preparava seu chocolate quente, seus movimentos sempre precisos e graciosos. Ela era uma Hyuuga afinal, assim como ele.<p>

O primo sabia que apesar da graciosidade que ela exalava, o corpo daquela pequena mulher estava totalmente tenso. Com um sorriso de escárnio bem disfarçado ele lembrou-se que a conhecia tão bem que decorara seus trejeitos e que, apesar de anos de prática e muita melhora, Hinata ainda vacilava e tremia quando tentava ser indiferente ao seu meio. Desencostou-se do balcão e deslizou sua mão esquerda pelo longo cabelo azulado dela. As pontas grandes e ásperas de seus dedos correram da mecha para o rosto com a pele branco rosada. Ele a viu morder o lábio inferior antes de dirigir os olhos lavanda na direção dele.

Clara como as águas de um santuário estavam as emoções que dançavam no olhar dela. Baixinho como o sussurrar de uma brisa nas folhas de um florido ipê foi o seu suspiro. Avermelhado como uma rosa desabrochando era o seu corar leve com o toque.

A menina que tinha a morte como companhia percebeu com raiva que, mesmo que se sentisse traída, seu corpo e sua mente ainda estavam a mercê de seu primo mais velho.

Os olhares se encontraram. O dela era triste com a carência e o sentimento de abandono nadando nos mares lilases de seus olhos. O olhar dele era carinhoso, possessivo e curioso, havia também um pouco de saudade mesclado à raiva flutuando em meio a tempestade cinzenta que era sua iris.

- Você esta me ignorando. - Ele afirmou. Sua voz era suave e baixa. - Ontem no jantar, te vi se aproximar da cozinha e depois recuar. Quando seu pai se foi, você sequer me olhou. Por quê?

- E-Eu te amava tanto. - Ela secretamente amaldiçoou-se pela volta da gagueira, um habito de infância. - Passei todo esse tempo te esperando... E eu... E-essa mulher Neji-niisan, você teve coragem de esfrega-la na minha cara desta maneira. - Ela sibilou, o rosto corado de raiva e tristeza.

Houve um longo silencio.

O dia estava frio. As pessoas andavam apressadas pelas ruas da cidade enquanto uma garoa caia sem cessar. O tinir das gotas do telhado lançava um ar ainda mais melancólico na cena que se desdobrava na cozinha de uma certa casa. Naquele local, as duas pessoas se encaravam sem pudores. A primeira bebericava seu chocolate quente enquanto afundava uma das mãos na barra do suéter cinza que usava, fazendo o algodão ceder um pouco. A segunda pessoa, tomava goles grandes de seu café sem açúcar em intervalos regulares de tempo.

Não demorou muito para que as lágrimas começassem a deslizar pela bochecha rosada de Hinata. Demorou menos ainda para o homem a sua frente deixar a bebida de lado e passar a beijar o liquido transparente e salgado que transbordava do rosto dela. Neji a envolveu com os braços, puxando todo o corpo dela para si e fazendo-a enterrar o rosto em seu peitoral. Ele passou a beijar levemente o topo da cabeça dela enquanto sussurrava trechos de uma canção de ninar que aprendera ao conviver com a prima e o tio. Ele cantava pra ela quando eram noites de fortes tempestades e ela começava a gritar em horror, cantava para acalma-la.

- Não foi minha intenção Hinata. - Ele respirou fundo. - Tenten apareceu aqui no meio da tarde de ontem e não consegui expulsa-la.

- E-Ela é sua na-amorada agora, é obvio que não sairia tão fa-fácil.

Um soluço.

- Hinata... - Ele suspirou.- ... Ela não passa de uma farsa, uma imagem.

- Hn?

- Estamos cercados por gente que conhece o peso do nosso nome e sabe quem somos. Precisei criar ma imagem.

- E _ela_ foi a solução?- A Hyuuga perguntou com um desprezo incomum.- Achei que fosse mais inteligente que isso - sibilou.

- Ninguém te substituiu querida. Nunca irão fazê-lo!- Ele sorriu de canto e a fez lar para cima. Os olhares se cruzaram. - Eu nunca sequer a pedi em namoro.

- Neji...

- Mas que merda é essa! - uma voz feminina gritou.

Ambos pararam e olharam para a mulher parada na porta da cozinha. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto e ela não usava maquiagem alguma para disfarçar suas olheiras. Seus braços cruzados espremiam os seios medianos e os evidenciavam no decote V da blusa social com botões abertos.

Ali estava a terceira pessoa fora da família Hyuuga que desvendara os segredos da herdeira e seu leal protetor. Ao contrário dos dois primeiros, ela não descobriu porque eles deixaram que soubessem e ela iria pagar o preço. Azar o dela não ter reparado o brilho gêmeo que passou pelo olhar dos primos quando estes se entreolharam.

* * *

><p>Eu to com vontade de matar alguém! Eu fiquei toda animada pensando que ia lançar capítulos em tempo recorde nas férias só pra descobrir que ia receber visitas. Como o computador fica do quarto de visitas e eles resolveram virar o mês aqui em casa, eu não pude tocar no computador.<p>

Quanto a primeira parte do capitulo, onde aparece Itachi e uma mulher misteriosa, vocês descobrirão em breve o porque disso.

Alguém gostou do capitulo? Sim, não? Reviews?

Espero que não joguem pedras em mim por criar uma cena tão triste pro reencontro deles, mas poxa, tem que ter um pouco de choradeira a mais.

Mcdonald's lover, eu quase morri de rir com a sua review! Sério mesmo que você tava lendo a fic no tablet escondido debaixo da mesa? Foi uma má escolha pra ler um capitulo triste e ainda mais na TPM enquanto tava cercada de gente. Ô dó! Eu fico só imaginando a cena... Deve ter sido muito embaraçoso e divertido. Eu realmente aprecio seu apoio e elogios. Espero que goste deste capítulo e por favor esconda-se no banheiro antes de disparar a chorar lendo fanfics. Eu faço isso quando leio pelo celular alguma fic triste, saio do banheiro de olho inchado, mas pra todos os efeitos... Apenas sorria e acene, como dizem os pinguins do filme Madagascar. Diminui as chances de vir um monte de mamãe urso pra cima de você enquanto se tenta esconder a vergonha.

Até a próxima! Adeus e boa semana!


	12. Laços

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 12

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios._

_Por isso, cante, chore, dance, ria e viva intensamente, antes que a cortina se feche e a peça termine sem aplausos.''_

__- Charles Chaplin__.___  
><em>

Tenten os olhava com a raiva borbulhando em seu olhar. Ela também não escondia o fato que estava meio enojada com a cena que se passava na cozinha do seu namorado. Os olhos amendoados se mantiveram fixos no casal enquanto tentava fuzila-los com seu desgosto.

- Não grite às 8 e meia da manhã na minha casa Mitsashi!- Neji sibilou.

- Eu grito quando eu quiser! Principalmente se o _meu_ namorado fica agarrando a prima na nossa cozinha. Isso é incesto e é nojento! Que essa piranha não tem vergonha na cara eu ja sabia, mas agarrar um homem comprometido? Você é doente garota!- Ela rosnou.

-Guarde seu veneno para si, Tenten.

- Não Neji, sabe por que?Porque acabei de te ver me traindo com essa... Essa coisa. Essa aberração tentando se aproveitar do meu homem e...

-Saia! - Neji ordenou.

- Eu não devo ter escutado direito. - Ela zombou.

- Saia! - Ele sibilou novamente. - Saia e nunca mais pise nessa casa novamente ou me dirija a palavra.

- Você é o meu namorado! Ela que deve sair. Ela é a outra!

- Então me lembre quando começamos a namorar. Refresque minha memoria e me dê a data em que um de nós pediu o outro em namoro. Não há outra se primeiro não há laços. Agora saia da minha casa!

A mulher de cabelos chocolate deu um passo para trás assustada, mas logo a raiva a atingiu novamente. Ela apontou seu dedo indicador em direção ao rosto da menina Hyuuga e rosnou como uma promessa:

- Eu ainda acabo com a sua vida putinha Hyuuga!

Houve um longo período de silêncio.

- Não dava para me substituir por uma garota menos louca?

Ele riu.

- Eu já falei que não te substituí. - Ele olhou diretamente para os olhos lavanda e deixou o sorriso florescer no seu rosto. -Eu acho que perdemos muito tempo. Dito isso, Hinata Hyuuga, aceita ser minha namorada?

Hinata riu enquanto limpava as lágrimas secas. Ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o queixo dele.

- Você não vale nada... - Ela murmurou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - ...Mas eu aceito seu pedido.

- Achei que fosse me fazer implorar.

Ele desceu uma trilha de beijos leves, apenas um roçar de lábios contra a pele, do topo da cabeça dela até a base do pescoço. Suas mão correram pelo corpo pequeno e logo ela estava totalmente envolvida pelos braços dele. Seus olhos opala se fixaram nos lilases dela e ambos se perderam no olhar amoroso que era compartilhado. Ela suspirou. Ele sorriu. O mundo parou. O coração deles pararam. Iniciaram um beijo calmo e lento, cheio de saudades e carinho. Separaram seus rostos sem deixar de se entreolhar, seus olhos semicerrados fixos no rosto um do outro. Ele roçou a ponta dos dedos pela pele macia, quente e corada da face dela como se a menor fosse uma boneca rara de porcelana. Mas para ele, ela era.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. Doía tanto e não havia remédio algum disponível na farmácia para fazer a dor passar.

- Eu também te perdi durante esse tempo.

Ela apertou o abraço ao redor dele e suspirou novamente. Afundando o rosto contra o peitoral dele sentiu a vibração da risada rouca dele e sorriu. Suas unhas longas brincavam de fazer desenhos geométricos nas costas dele, por cima dos músculos mais salientes que encontrava e nas omoplatas. Sua mente deslizou para fora da realidade e naquele momento, tudo que existia era ela e o amor da sua vida. Existem no mundo muitas coisas mutáveis, mas o amor entre eles está longe de se encaixar nesta categoria.

- Supostamente eu deveria estar com raiva de você.- Ela sussurrou contra ele.

- Deveria. Também devia ter gritado, esperneado e ofendido a Mitsashi quando ela começou a te ofender, mas ambos sabemos que não é do seu feitio.

- Verdade...

Ele guiou-a pela casa até que ambos caíssem entrelaçados no sofá. Ela apoiou a cabeça no braço dele, ficando de frente para o amado e podendo manter o olhar fixo nos olhos dele enquanto estavam deitados no sofá.

- Sabe, eu senti falta disso.

- De que?

- Emoção. - Ela desviou o olhar e fez beicinho. - Eu sentia algo apenas com meu pai. Esporadicamente meus amigos me faziam sentir algo também. Mas nada beija os pés da avalanche emocional que você me faz sentir.

Ele sorriu e tomou a pequena mão dela para si, observando sua grande e calejada mão masculina engolir a delicada mão feminina dela. Com a outra mão ele passou a brincar com o cabelo azul meia-noite da namorada.

- Passou. Agora estamos juntos e não vou deixar nada nos separar. É uma promessa, princesa. E eu peço desculpas. Desculpe por sair do seu lado e por todas as outras coisas.

- Está tudo bem.

Com mais um beijo leve nos lábios de Neji, Hinata só pôde pensar em uma coisa: a ameaça da ''namorada'' dele não importava mais, a dor que ela sentiu longe dele não importava mais, a dor de vê-lo com outra não importava mais, pois ela sabia por experiencia própria o quão rápido as pessoas morriam. Ele a amava e isso era suficiente para reerguer-se e continuar ao lado dele.

Não há tempo para drama quando se conhece a volatilidade da vida.

* * *

><p>Eu demorei muito! Realmente peço desculpas e aceito quantas pedras quiserem jogar em mim. Quando o computador não estava sendo usado, eu esquecia de entrar. Sem tirar que não é a ideia mais inteligente do mundo manter um único computador numa casa com 6 pessoas, a disputa é muito grande.<p>

Eles voltaram a namorar bem rápido, não? Mas ambos são doidos, então pra mim não é de se estranhar algo do gênero.

No meu caderno a fic já está pronta, mas por aqui ainda vai demorar, se não me engano são 19 ou 20 capítulos contando com o epílogo.

Alguém gostou do capitulo? Sim, não? Reviews?

VitoriaGabriely, vou fazer estilo Jack, o estripador, vou por partes. Primeiro: e não é?, eu ia por o Neji num curso de administração até conhecer um homem que faz publicidade e propaganda e JEZUIS eu podia ver o Neji nele inteirinho, o jeito de falar a forma de se mover, o ar superior e estoico, quase cai dura no chão. Eu nunca conheci um administrador com esse ar tão Neji quanto aquele palestrante de publicidade e propaganda, daí a ideia. Segundo: além dessa e mais duas fics incompletas, eu tenho mais quatro sendo criadas no caderno, então é... Demora pra pegar o jeito e é muito malabarismo pra conseguir por tudo na internet. Terceiro: a participação do Itachi na fic é vital, ele funciona como um divisor de águas e é através dele que você vai compreender tudo no fim. Quarto: eu ainda não fui ver os erros do capítulo 10, mas no 11 eu vi que estava correto, a frase realmente ficou meio ambígua, mas o ela em italico está correto. Ficou meio dificil de pegar, mas ta certo por incrível que pareça. Quinto: aaaaaaaah! eu amo suas reviews, são altamente estimulantes e eu fico mega feliz com os seus elogios. Beijos e tudo de bom.

Mcdonald's lover, adorei o Konoharé! Passei o dia andando pra cima e pra baixo com a frase Jesuis de Konoharé repetindo na cabeça e rindo sozinha. Minha irmã até tacou a borracha na minha cabeça pra me fazer parar de rir sozinha. E sim, nós, amantes de fics e leitoras ávidas, temos que criar e compartilhas as mais variadas técnicas da arte de ler escondido, principalmente quando os hormônios reinam. Eu adoraria saber sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também e aguenta coração. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Até a próxima! Adeus e boa semana meu povo!

P.S.: Eu ainda não acredito que o Brasil perdeu de 7x1! Alemanha sambou na nossa cara. Achei ridículo os idiotas que puseram fogo na nossa bandeira e mais ridículo ainda o cara que socou um alemão só porque ele foi comemorar o gol do próprio país. Brasil perdeu sim, mas isso não tira meu orgulho de ser brasileira e não tira o sorriso do meu rosto, afinal, se não fosse esse jogo histórico eu não teria virado a noite rindo com a zoação dos torcedores. Porque Brasil sem zoeira, não é Brasil!


	13. Medo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 13

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''Todos os homens têm medo. Quem não tem medo não é normal; isso nada tem a ver com a coragem.'__'_

__- _Jean-Paul Sartre__  
><em>

Ele passava constantemente a mão pelo liso cabelo cor de corvo enquanto observava o quarto de bebê. Itachi suspirou mais uma vez e fungou, não deixando as teimosas lágrimas caírem. Eram seus filhos afinal. Eram os seus filhos que deviam estar ali, deitados naques dois berços dormindo serenamente. Ele engasgou novamente ao se lembrar do feto que lhe mostraram antes de levar para o necrotério. O cabelo liso e negro já tinha se formado naqueles bebes, o rosto redondo o lembrava de Sasuke, quando este era só um recém-nascido. Mas nada importava agora, seus filhos estavam mortos e o quarto vazio era prova suficiente disso.

O Uchiha andou descalço pela casa e foi até o seu quarto. Mesmo depois de tantos anos o cheiro _dela_ impregnava a casa inteira. Ele desabou sobre a cama e parou fitando o quadro na parede. Havia sido pintado por Sai, um dos amigos de seu irmão mais novo e retratava o casal com perfeição. Ele observou seus próprios olhos ébano com toques vermelhos brilhando de felicidade enquanto segurava sua esposa. A mulher que aprendera a amar desde o dia que ela passou a frequentar sua casa para brincar com Sasuke. Fitou os olhos alegres e calmantes que ela tinha.

Como se para atormenta-lo ainda mais, lembrou-se do dia de seu casamento, quando, antes de entrarem no quarto para a lua-de-mel, ele havia se virado para ela e dito que ela seria sua ruína. Lembrou-se do brilho triste no olhar dela quando ela sorriu e virou o rosto murmurando que ela sabia.

- Você sempre soube que seria minha ruína. - Ele sussurrou para o quadro. - Quando foi que tudo começou, querida? Quando foi que te transformaram num monstro?

Ah!, mas ele sabia a responta.

E ela podia ser um monstro, mas ela era seu monstro e ele a amava com toda a sua força.

Ele grunhiu antes de começar a se arrumar, tinha que ir trabalhar.

* * *

><p>Seus gritos ecoavam por toda a casa como o vento violento que uiva num barranco a beira-mar antes de uma tempestade. Era, no mínimo, perturbador. Mas sua voz não superava a cena que se desenrolava no local que o som estava sendo produzido.<p>

Havia duas mulheres no chão da sala. Ambas eram morenas, sendo que uma tinha cabelos negro-azulados como o céu à meia-noite e a outra tinha cabelos castanhos.

Uma mulher estava ajoelhada e a outra estava deitada.

Uma gritava, a outra não emitia som algum.

A que estava deitada se levantou e olhou para o homem que tinha acabo de entrar na sala. Ela estava com o vestido manchado de sangue, seu rosto arranhado e passou a murmurar algo.

O homem ajeitou seu longo cabelo castanho e mordeu o lábio em reprovação. Andou até ela e fitou a mulher ajoelhada sem um fio de simpatia ou qualquer outro sentimento. Ele pôs o celular no chão e sorriu. Seus sorriso pingava escárnio puro. Sua risada soou como a de uma hiena antes de atacar algum filhote perdido e dilacera-lo.

- Eu falei que não era pra voltar Tenten. Eu realmente te avisei. Mas agora veja o que você fez. A minha Hinata está chorando! Você se lembra da minha regra, não lembra? Você passou dos limites e agora vai ser punida à altura.- Ele disse calmamente.

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nele. O medo agora gritava naquelas duas esferas. Ela nunca tinha sentido medo dele antes. Ela nunca se sentiu ameaçada pela presença dele antes. Mas agora? Agora ela só desejava nunca ter olhado para ele. Aqueles olhos cor de gelo que ela sempre adorara observar brilhavam de uma forma que a fez se encolher. Queria se levantar e correr. Queria se esconder. Queria poder voltar no tempo. Queria ter ouvido a outra menina, quando esta lhe pediu para sair correndo. Mas o orgulho não a tirara dali antes.

Agora ela morreria por causa de um estupido orgulho que não a deixara recuar antes.

Agora já não existia orgulho.

Estava tudo acabado e não havia volta.

Ela começou a chorar em desespero quando sentiu a mão masculina puxar seu rosto para cima. Os dedos dele afundando em sua pele e ela sabia que estava ficando roxa. Ela percebeu que estava tremendo e se sentiu impotente. Se sentiu fraca.

- Sempre foi uma regra tão simples!- Ele rosnou. - Ninguém deve feri-la à exceção de duas pessoas, eu e o seu pai, Hiashi-sama. Mas por quê obedecer as regras, certo Mitsashi? Afinal, as pessoas vivem dizendo que as regras são criadas para serem quebradas e não seguidas.

A voz de Neji destilava sarcasmo tão intensamente que sua fúria era quase palpável. Um sorriso de canto formado pelo escárnio puro se formou no rosto de mármore quando ela cerrou os olhos e tentou, em vão, se afastar.

- Hinata?

- S- Sim?

- Saia daqui. - Ele ordenou e ela hesitou.

- Neji...

- Saia!

Então a menina se levantou e correu para fora dali. Com os olhos arregalados ela começou a pensar em qual seria o melhor lugar para se esconder. _Covarde. _Era isso que ela era. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, amou nascer uma covarde. Amou o fato de entrar em pânico quando sabia antecipadamente que iria ocorrer um assassinato. Mesmo que os outros pensassem que ela se mantinha calma quando alguém morria, eles não sabiam que ela estava apenas segurando o furacão de pânico na sua mente. Ela enfiou-se no guarda-roupas de seu primo, fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos enquanto se agachava e se empurrava para o fundo, manchando a coleção de blusas brancas do Hyuuga.

O tempo gotejava enquanto ela estava ali. Era como os pingos de água de uma torneira mal fechada que aos poucos esvaziava a caixa d'água. Naquele momento ela desconhecia os número do relógio. Ela não percebeu exatamente quando o dia virou noite ou quando ela dormiu.

Tudo que rondava seus pensamentos era um fato pequeno e assustador. Hinata odiava seu lado violento, ela sempre o escondeu à sete chaves do mundo e preferia ferir-se antes de ferir alguém. Foi assim que terminou com uma enorme cicatriz na parte baixa de seu ventre e outra no seio esquerdo. Ela se fez estéril antes de atacar uma garota chamada Sakura que vivia de atormenta-la. Mas Neji? Ele amava seu lado sádico. Ele estava sempre no total controle do seu lado violento e mal. O que ela temia e não sabia controlar direito em si, ele amava e sabia manipular com maestria.

Ela suspirou quando ouviu passos dentro do quarto e sorriu levemente. Tinha acabado.

- Neji...?- Ela murmurou enquanto empurrava a porta.

- Não.- uma voz autoritária respondeu e logo um homem alto com cabelos cor de corvo lisos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo apareceu na frente dela.- Meu nome é Itachi. Itachi Uchiha, capitão da divisão especial de homídios qualificados contra mulheres. Você está seguro agora.- Ele abaixou-se de frente para ela e a fitou com seus olhos negros com um brilho avermelhado.

- O- Onde está Ne-Neji-niisan? Eu quero o Neji-niisan.

Ela recuou. As lágrimas brincaram com a borda dos seus olhos um pouco ante de decidirem rolar pelo rosto branco com manchas de sangue seco. Fechou os lábios com força, a ponto de senti-los sangrar e fechou os olhos firmemente.

_Onde estava Neji? Por quê um capitão da divisão de homicídios estava na sua casa? Por que ela foi deixada sozinha?_ Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Ela só queria ter seu primo ao seu lado e sumir daquele lugar.

- Shikamaru...- Itachi suspirou ao olhar o homem que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.- ... Ela não quer sair dai.

- Quem é?

- Não sei. Mas parece que ela só sai se Neji estiver aqui.

- Se ela o quer aqui, então traga-o aqui e faça-a sair!- murmurou o Nara. - Deixe a menina sair por vontade própria, que problemático.

Hinata, que ouvia tudo de dentro do guarda-roupas ficou curiosa ao reconhecer a voz e o nome. Espiando pela fresta deixada pela roupas ela viu outro homem alto com um rabo-de-cavalo alto e repicado fumando. Ela sorriu miúdo e relaxou um pouco. Ele, ao contrário do tal Uchiha, não a fazia se sentir estranha. Havia uma aura estranha cercando o Uchiha quando ele a olhava. Ela decidiu manter-se dentro do armário por precaução e impedir que o fumante partisse.

- Nara-san? - a voz suave chamou, meio incerta.

- Hn? - Ele andou até ela e se agachou para vê-la melhor. Hinata-sama! Tch!, que problemático. - Ele deixou os ombros caírem relaxado e sorriu para ela brincando com o cigarro em sua boca. - Ela é a herdeira Hyuuga, Itachi. Esta é Hinata Hyuuga, por isso não vai sair sem o primo. Deixe que eu lido com isso.

A menina encolheu sob o olhar rápido que o Uchiha lhe lançou, mas depois o homem apenas sentou-se na cama de Neji como se não se importasse.

- Eu sei que está assustada, mas eu sempre soube que você é uma menina muito inteligente. - Ele começou. - Então nós vamos conversar e eu vou te fazer várias perguntas, mas nós vamos por partes, ok?

- E- Estilo Jack, o estripador?

- Estilo Jack, o estripador. - sorriu de canto.

* * *

><p>Caracol com ovo e leite! Demorei, mas postei.<p>

Mcdonald's lover, acho que está se tornando hábito te deixar feliz e depois passar uma rasteira, mas é pelo bem maior da fic. Mas HEY! Itachi ta na área e entrou pra não nos deixar mais. n/.\n Itachi gostosão e Neji gostosão aparecendo todo os capítulos até o fim da fic. Tô me coçando pra dar um spoiler sobre o epílogo e me freando. Já contei que eu estive reparando na casa do Neji e me ocorreu que o segundo andar é muito parecido com o daqui de casa? Bateu um medinho aqui. ToT EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! Bem, até o próximo capítulo. Beijão.


	14. Sobre passado e presente

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 14

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente. '__'_

__- _Albert Einstein__  
><em>

Itachi estava, pra dizer o mínimo, boquiaberto. Claro que nenhum de seus homens percebeu esse detalhe devido à mascara indiferente que portava, mas ela já estava rachando. Ele assistia silencioso com um bloco de notas e caneta nas mãos o gênio Nara, conhecido no seu departamento por ser um dos mais jovens ao entrar na divisão de rastreamento e elaboração de táticas defensivas e ofensivas, conversar calmamente com a, talvez vítima, talvez assassina, herdeira Hyuuga.

Os dois jovens falavam de forma clara e cheia de metáforas e analogias, além de referencias duvidosas de um passado obscuro, enquanto observavam as imagens curvas e indefinidas formas pela fumaça do cigarro no ar.

O Uchiha mantinha o olhar atento na linguagem corporal duvidosa da menina, mas só havia conseguido extrair duas informações sobre ela: a primeira era o fato dela ser tímida, presente nos gestos acuados e temerosos, e a segunda era a de que ela era gaga. Mas eram duas coisas tão obvias que ele se frustrava. Como poderia uma única menina ter uma linguagem corporal tão ambígua?

Mas Shikamaru parecia manobra-la com destreza enquanto mantinha sua conversa aparentemente boba com ela.

De um minuto para o outro o foco mudou das flores no quintal para o que tinha ocorrido mais cedo naquela casa.

- E então, o que aconteceu depois?

- E-eu fui para a sala e ela me seguiu. Ela gri-gritava várias co-coisas e... e...- A menina engasgou um soluço e fixou o olhar em um ponto no teto.

- Que coisas?- Ele perguntou e ela ficou mais tensa.

Seus olhos lilases se tornaram vazios quando ela o analisou por um momento.

- De- depois que Nii-san se formou, e- eu passei a conversar ma- mais com Sasuke. Vo-você se lembra disso?- ela murmurou.

- Sim.

- En- então se lembra do que a Ha-Haruno disse e fez co- comigo.

Foi a vez de Shikamaru ficar tenso. Sim, ele se lembrava. Ele deu uma tragada profunda em seu cigarro e fechou os olhos enquanto mantinha uma carranca na face. Ele quase podia enxergar os olhos esmeralda fixos nos seus e uma mancha rosada ao redor. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou Itachi por um momento, deixando-o curioso com a sua reação, mas o homem nada falou.

- Hinata-sama...

- S-sim?- ela falou quase num suspiro enquanto brincava de tentar pegar a fumaça com seus dedos pálidos.

- O que aconteceu com a Haruno?

Hinata parou e olhou-o cautelosamente. Depois sorriu e se levantou, saindo tranquilamente do quarto no qual a pouco recusava-se a sair. Ela não ligou para o cabelo cortado de mal jeito e colado na sua pele cheio de suor e sangue seco. Também não ligou para os arranhões em seus braços ou o vestido rasgado que usava. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela passou pela sala em que Neji estava sendo interrogado, parou e sorriu para ele. Sorriu aquele sorriso que era só deles. Sorriso cúmplice de quem pede confiança só por pedir, não por necessidade. Ela sabia o que fazia quando começou a correr pelos corredores sendo seguidas pelos homens que a encontraram no quarto de seu primo e namorado. Puxou a alanca do sótão e, assim que a tampa caiu, uma escada de inox deslizou até o chão. Ela subiu as escadas e ligou a unica lampada que havia ali.

No meio da poeira, um freezer ligado foi revelado. Os dois homens se aproximaram quando a Hyuuga pediu para que o abrissem.

- O que aconteceu com ela é um mistério, e vou respeitar seu status como tal, mas sei onde ela está.

Itachi não deixou de notar a ausência da gagueira na afirmação e, por um momento, hesitou em ficar de costas para ela. Percebendo a relutância do parceiro, Shikamaru abriu o freezer e foi saudado pelo gelo de imediato. Logo ele fuçou um pouco mais e achou um pequeno pacote de plastico lacrado. Dentro dele havia um cabelo rosa chiclete muito bem preservado.

- Não há corpo algum aqui.

- Você ainda não pode ver. Isto é uma lástima.- Disse a menina com um pequeno sorriso de escárnio. - Pergunte ao seu irmão mais novo, Uchiha. Pergunte ao Sasuke.

Então a menina lhes deu as costas e começou a remexer no porão, gaguejando algo sobre ter que limpa-lo mais tarde. Ela começou a cantarolar uma cantiga fúnebre que ambos desconheciam, mas que era comum se cantada na sua família, onde muitos morriam cedo. A letra falava sobre um menino que se perdia no meio da floresta e era perseguido, então ele se escondia numa árvore oca, sem perceber que ao faze-lo anunciava sua própria morte.

- E aqueles que tinham a fama de gênios eramos eu e Neji...- Shikamaru murmurou entre as tragadas de seu cigarro.- Isso fica mais problemático a cada segundo.

Itachi olhou para os dois mais um pouco, ainda confuso. Por que seu irmão mais novo fora citado neste caso? Por que ora a menina gaguejava e agia como se fosse totalmente insegura, ora a gagueira sumia e ela agia como se a verdade fosse parte dela? Por que o Nara, que parecia saber o que estava acontecendo bem mais que ele, ficava mais nervoso a cada minuto que passava?

Enquanto os parceiros saiam do local do crime, o Uchiha percebeu que aquela foi a primeira vez que ele deixou outro tomar as rédeas da situação. Quando mais perto da delegacia deles, mais nervoso ficava. Ao seu lado, Shikamaru fumava como uma chaminé, habito que desenvolvera desde que seu antigo superior morreu e que ornava mais forte quando ficava nervoso com olhava de relance para o parceiro sempre que achava necessário, pedindo de vez em em quando que o homem abrisse a janela e respirasse um pouco do ar poluído da cidade ao invés da fumaça do tabaco.

Itachi sentia-se impotente, sentia-se um fracasso total.

Ao entrarem no escritório do Uchiha ambos passaram um bom tempo apenas se encarando, sem nada dizer. Ambos totalmente perdidos em pensamentos.

- Sabe, a Hinata é perigosa. Ela sempre foi. A conheço desde o berçário se não me engano e me lembro perfeitamente da nossa infância. Me lembro das marcas roxas nos braços dela durante o verão, durante os únicos dias que ela aceitava tirar seu grosso casaco. Lembro que ela não podia correr, ou brincar e não conseguia falar sem gaguejar porque nenhuma criança realmente gostava dela. As pessoas tinham medo dela. - Ele trocou de cigarro, pois o outro ja tinha começado a queimar seus lábios e deu uma tragada lenta. - Então quando não havia ninguém por perto nos escondíamos na biblioteca e liamos um pouco e depois jogávamos shogi. Era o nosso ritual de todos os dias. Foi assim por anos e anos a fio. Então assassinaram a mãe e a irmã dela.

Itachi assistiu o outro andar a passos curtos e lentos até o pequeno sofá de couro no canto da sala e sentar-se nele de uma vez como se fosse um idoso que não podia mais manter-se em pé. E de fato suas pernas tiveram ceder devido a um peso, mas não o peso da sua idade ou o peso do seu corpo, era o peso de um passado trancado a sete chaves que estava voltando e se libertando novamente.

- Quando Satsu e Hanabi morreram, Hinata parou de ser espancada, mas já não fazia tanta diferença assim. As marcas se tornaram cicatrizes e já não a deixavam mais. Ela passou a ver a mãe em todos os lugares. As vezes se jogava da escadas enquanto tentava fugir de alguém que ninguém além dela via. As pessoas passaram a zombar cada vez mais dela.

O Uchiha apoiou-se na sua mesa de mogno enquanto ouvia atentamente. Talvez seja ela a assassina?, pensava ele.

- Até que um dia Neji chegou e tudo mudou. Com ele veio a grande regra. A regra unica: ninguém podia fazê-la chorar com exceção dele e de Hiashi, o pai da garota.

- Isso me lembra de um caso que me contaram uma vez...

- Claro que te lembra algo. Sasuke era nosso amigo. Meu, da Hinata e do Neji. Chegou ao ponto de se apaixonar por ela em pleno Ensino Médio.

- E é aí que entra a menina Haruno?

- Sim. Sakura Haruno era ''apaixonada'' por Sasuke desde que usava fraldas. Durante a nossa infância, Hinata gostava de Naruto, mas parou quando ele se tornou cada vez mais seco com ela porque ele gostava de Sakura e faria tudo por ela, mesmo que significasse perder a amizade de alguém, mas a Haruno era louca por Sasuke, que desenvolveu uma queda pela princesa Hyuuga e deixou-a furiosa. Sempre que Hinata aparecia, ela fazia questão de ofende-la das mais variadas formas e jogar na cara sempre preferiria seus olhos verdes e cabelos rosas do que os olhos esquisitos e cabelo azul da Hyuuga. Acontece que quando o Uzumaki morreu ele estava namorando Sakura. Ela aproveitou a coincidência e jogou isso nacara de Hinata e Sasuke enquanto fazia um escândalo no refeitório lotado da nossa escola. Ela disse que a Hinata-sama havia empurrado o Uzumaki na frente do carro e matado-o por ciúmes.

Shikamaru mordeu o lábio enquanto uma das frases da herdeira Hyuuga dançava sem dó em sua mente.

_- De- depois que Nii-san se formou, e- eu passei a conversar ma- mais com Sasuke. Vo-você se lembra disso?- ela murmurou._

_- Sim._

_- En- então se lembra do que a Ha-Haruno disse e fez co- comigo._

Como Tenten pode ter sido estúpida o suficiente para levantar uma história antiga como essa?, Shikamaru se perguntava enquanto massageava as temporas. Não havia tempo de cuidar dessa dor de cabeça que estava começando. O passado e o presente estavam interligados de uma forma perigosa naquele momento e vidas estavam em risco.

- Sakura disse que de anjo Hinata-sama tinha o rosto, porque na verdade ela era um demônio que matava sem hesitar por ciúmes. Disse que o proximo a morrer seria o Sasuke. Falou que ela utilizava sua falsa inocência para seduzir e manipular as pessoas e quando se irritasse ou se cansasse, ela mataria amim, a Neji e mataria seu irmão.

- Então a senhorita Tenten Mitsashi a acusou das mesmas coisas que Sakura.

- Sim e não.

- Como?

- Tenten a acusaria de assassinato e manipulação? Sim. De ser falsa? Sim. Acusaria se tivesse noção do nível de inteligencia de Hinata-sama. Então temos que ler as entrelinhas das acusações da Haruno para saber exatamente o que a Mitsashi disse.

- O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. Segundo Sasuke a nota de uma amiga sua nunca era divulgada, creio que a amiga seria Hinata, certo?

- Uhum.

- Então enquanto Sakura, como a líder do clube de jornalismo, tinha acesso a informações como essa e nutria um ódio de anos, pôde elaborar uma acusação de peso maior como um assassinato calculado bem o suficiente para parecer acidente e anos e anos de manipulação, a outra veio mais despreparada e só pôde fazer acusações a nível sentimental. Para os leigos Hinata era só uma menina burra e superprotegida que passava de ano devido à fortuna de sua família, para os informados...

- Hinata sempre foi perfeitamente capaz de matar alguém a sangue frio. Então quando Tenten invadiu a casa pensando que ela era um menina fraca e tola e que choraria de primeira clamando por perdão. Mas a verdade nunca foi essa.

- Então quem a matou foi a menina Hyuuga?

- Não. Se alguém matou foi Neji.

- Mas...

- Hinata-sama não segue as regras convencionais, ela age de forma que te induz sempre para um lado, enquanto ela está calmamente sentada do outro lado apenas te observando. São anos e anos de abuso psicológico e físico em uma única menina que sequer nasceu com uma saúde adequada.

Os dois ficaram se encarando imersos em pensamentos até a porta ser aberta e Kakashi Hatake pôr sua cabeça para dentro do escritório com uma cara nada boa.

* * *

><p>Então, mais algumas dicas sobre a verdade por trás de tudo. Será que alguém percebeu?<p>

Mistérios a parte, eu peço desculpas por não postar mais cedo, eu realmente não consegui parar para digitar. Ando chegando em casa lá pras 19 ou 20 horas e vou dormir às 21, então fica difícil.

Se alguém perceber um ou outro erro de português, por favor me avise. O corretor parou de funcionar e eu acho que não achei todos.

Mcdonald's lover, não morra ainda! A coisa tá ficando mais tensa e eu sinto cheiro de sangue sendo ocultado com produtos de limpeza. Confuso esse capítulo? Sim ou muito? Ele vai fazer sentido no final, estranhamente. Eu devia estar cheirando as ervas dos bambuzais da UnB quando tive a ideia de criar essa fic. Espero que goste e não me apedreje por atrasar a postagem. ToT Me sinto uma garotinha de 8 anos que fez algo errado e nem sabe se a mãe percebeu pedindo desculpas assim.

VitoriaGabriely, relaxa, no final a Sakura e a Tenten vão ter suas imagens amenizadas e vão deixar de ser uma ameaça iminente quando o assunto é a Hinata. Fico feliz com o fato de que você aprecia a forma que monto os capítulos, dá trabalho, mas parece que deixa tudo mais dramático. Tenho que parar de ler Jo Nesbo e reaprender a fazer história sem jogar com as cenas. Espero que goste deste capítulo e continue acompanhando.

Beijinhos, Silva - chan.


	15. Acusações

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 15: Acusações.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''Acusar um inocente, é condenar-se à prisão perpétua.'__'_

__- _Guibson Medeiros__  
><em>

Atravessou a rua correndo. Entrou em casa rápido e pegou uma pá grande de metal . Devia enterrar a caixa. Naquele momento a caixa definiria o futuro deles, e ele não colocaria tudo em risco.

Não agora.

Devia enterrar a caixa.

Devia enterrar a caixa.

Devia enterrar a caixa.

Mas onde enterrá-la?

Maldita caixa de couro com detalhes verdes que zombavam dele!

Sem saber para onde correr, parado na porta de casa, ele fitou o chão como uma menina que, inconsequente, engravidara e está sendo expulsa de casa por seus pais negligentes. Seu olhar vazio demonstrava sua perda em pensamentos. Tudo dependia dele, mas ele era capaz de aguentar tanto peso em seus ombros? Então lembrou-se dela, a pequena Hinata, andando até ele nervosa com a mesma caixa que agora ele carrega nas mãos. Lembrou-se dos lábios rachando e sangrando com a força que ela os mordia. Lembrou-se das lágrimas naqueles olhos lilases.

''E-Eu posso salvá-la por enquanto'', ela tinha dito enquanto quicava o olhar ao seu redor, conferindo se tinha alguém por perto todo o tempo. ''Ah!, Sasuke-kun, p-por que eu fiz a-aquilo? Por-Por que di-disse aquilo? '', os olhos marejaram ainda mais e ela tremeu, tremeu por remorso, tremeu por já não saber o que é certo e o que é errado, tremeu porque não podia se deixar cair indefesa num momento como aquele. ''E-Eu não de-devia nunca tê-los a-apresentado, mas no dia achei t-tão certo, e-eu não sabia. E-Ela sempre foi a mais f-forte, a mais co-confiante, a mais inteligente...'', ela tinha murmurado em ligeiro pânico enquanto chorava compulsivamente, seu rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Ele não podia negar algo para aqueles olhos grandes e claros, mesmo que isso significasse remexer em feridas antigas.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Itachi tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Isso? Isso é um pouco de diversão!- declarou em zombaria ainda irritado.

Como as coisas chegaram até aquele ponto? Quando seu grupo de amigos começou a ruir daquela forma?

Ele saiu da casa meio sem saber o que fazer exatamente. Não sabia para onde ir. Seu irmão mais velho o fitou com desconfiança e perguntou o que seria feito da caixa.

- Vou enterrar.

- Onde?

- Não sei, Itachi, não sei. A ...- ele fitou o outro Uchiha e conseguiu impedir o nome dela de deslizar por seus lábios finos.- Uma amiga minha pediu para enterrar. É importante.

Itachi suspirou ainda confuso com o comportamento do irmão, mas deu de ombros. Disse que poderiam enterrar na reserva. Havia uma parte mais isolada perto da clareira onde anos antes duas mulheres Hyuuga morreram. Eles enterraram lá e, antes de voltarem a entrar no carro e deixarem a caixa sob o solo para trás, Sasuke rezou silenciosamente que a menina pela qual eles estavam lutando para salvar não tivesse o mesmo destino que as donas do sangue seco a menos de 20 metros dali.

* * *

><p>Neji estava sentado em uma cadeira de metal desconfortável parafusada ao chão. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam fixos na mecha de cabelo rosa cuidadosamente lacrada num pacote de plástico. Ele suspirou e ergueu o olhar para o policial a sua frente. Kakashi Hatake era o nome do oficial. Ele observou os fios finos prateados do cabelo do homem e seus olhos díspares incomuns. Percebeu que o cabelo grisalho devia ser daquela cor de nascença, já que os fios não eram grossos e eram brilhantes. Travou o maxilar quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para sua amada namorada. Onde sera que ela estava? Ah!, sim, ela estava dormindo.<p>

Desviou a atenção para o cabelo novamente e deu de ombros.

- Hn... Isso é cabelo.- Disse com indiferença enquanto se concentrava na cicatriz na pálpebra do olho vermelho do seu interrogador. - O que querem que eu diga sobre ele? Que é um fio queratinizado que cresce em mamíferos e no caso desse aí, foi pintado de rosa?

- Não é qualquer cabelo, Hyuuga. É o cabelo de Sakura Haruno, desaparecida meses atrás depois de uma briga com sua prima. E foi encontrado no sótão da sua casa.  
>- Eu não sei onde ela está. Sou tão ignorante sobre isso quanto os outros.<p>

- Claro que sabe! Se você não sabe a sua priminha sabe e sabe o que vamos fazer? Vamos pedir que ela vá presa, vamos joga-la numa cela suja do Presídio Feminino do Distrito Norte e ela só vai sair de lá daqui 40 anos, pois vais estar muito ocupada respondendo por homicídio. Então seja bonzinho e conte o que sabe garoto.  
>- Eu não sei onde a Haruno está. - afirmou calmamente novamente, seu olhar não vacilou um segundo. - Tampouco minha namorada o faz.<p>

Embora sua voz estivesse saindo baixa e controlada, o canto dos lábios torcidos ligeiramente e seus olhos de gelo afiados denunciavam sua irritação. Ele sentiu a raiva borbulhar como água em ebulição numa panela de pressão, mas se conteve.

- Mentiroso. - Kakashi resmungou. Seu olhar brilhou levemente ao ter uma ideia. Já sabia como arrancar a confissão do Hyuuga.- Como você não sabe de nada, vou te dar uma oportunidade. Vai ser uma troca. Eu quero que você me diga porque motivo Hinata Hyuuga fez a Haruno sumir e em troca, só deixo o que ocorreu hoje na sua casa na sua ficha criminal. - O moreno o fitou com escárnio puro, mas manteve-se em silêncio. - O cabelo funciona como um prêmio, uma constante lembrança de algo que ela se orgulha de ter feito. Mas por que? Será que o motivo foi a inveja? A menina Haruno era muito bonita, popular e venerada por todos. Vingança? Ciumes talvez?- Neste momento uma chama rápida e sutil brilhou nos olhos de Neji, mas tão rápido quando veio, se foi.

O Hatake sorriu internamente em triunfo. Agora o Hyuuga estava nas suas mãos.

- A Haruno não está morta. Vocês devem parar de nos culpar de matar alguém que está muito vivo. Se vocês não a encontraram, a incompetência é de vocês! E de qualquer forma aquela vadia não morre tão cedo, Hinata não deixou na primeira vez, não é agora que vai deixar.- Ele suspirou em irritação e cravou seus olhos cinzentos nos díspares, quase mutilou o outro com seu olhar afiado. - Quanto a ser inveja, ciumes ou vingança, creio que você esqueceu de analisar quem a mulher que está acusando é. Hinata acredita fielmente que nenhuma verdade é insuportável enquanto você pode reprimi-la. É por isso que eu estou aqui agora. Eu suporto a dor que é forte de mais para Hinata, eu carrego o peso que é grande de mais para ela carregar.

Neji fitou o homem com um sorriso tranquilo. Seu corpo relaxou e ele tomou uma respiração profunda. Podia sentir o cheiro dela impregnado na sua pele como uma tatuagem gigante e complexa. Podia sentir o calor dela queimar por debaixo de sua pele como uma febre interna que nunca passa. Ele abriu os olhos novamente e sua íris cor de nuvem antes do temporal soltou um pequeno brilho violeta. O lavanda sutil sempre observando, sempre sentindo e se omitindo.

- Eu e Hinata somos um só. Ninguém vai nos separar hoje, daqui uma semana ou pelos próximos anos, então guarde seus joguinhos psicológicos e suas palavras, Senhor Hatake.

Kakashi ficou tenso. Passou a mão pelo cabelo enquanto analisava tudo o que o moreno havia falado em busca de respostas. Não conseguia dizer se o Hyuuga mentia, dizia a verdade, ou contava meias-verdades. Estava tão confuso. Pôde ouvir o piado de uma ave em uma das árvores perto da unica janela daquela salinha. Ele se concentrou no barulho do animal apenas para se acalmar e começar a pensar racionalmente.

- Se é verdade que a Haruno não está morta, onde ela está?

- Vocês sabem onde, apenas não olharam direito. Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha sabem onde ela está. Basta se lembrar que tudo começou porque Sakura estava com ciúmes do Uchiha mais novo. Mas é tão difícil acha-la, pelo simples fato que, na semana que ela sumiu, ninguém foi atrás dos irmãos perguntar o que eles estavam fazendo no dia que ela sumiu do mapa.

A respiração do Hatake travou. Ele tinha lido a ficha que falava sobre a briga que antecedera o sumiço da menina, mas não se preocupou em ler mais do que as informações sobre onde Hinata e Neji estavam naquele dia. Sua mente corria sem rumo no meio do escuro a cada segundo que ele buscava uma resposta. O olhar dos dois homens naquela salinha se cruzaram quando o grisalho se levantou. Ele saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, trancou a porta e pôs-se a correr. Correu até o escritório de Itachi Uchiha e abriu a porta de supetão, quase arrancando-a de suas velhas e enferrujadas dobradiças.

- Eu preciso que venham comigo. Agora!- rosnou com uma cara nada boa.

Trancado dentro da sala estéril e sozinho, Neji suspirou de cansaço. O Hyuuga começou a arranhar o aço da mesa observando desenhos aleatórios surgirem enquanto resmungava que devia estar dando um depoimento sobre a Mitsashi e não sobre a Haruno.

* * *

><p>Como pagamento por ter demorado tanto para lançar o capítulo anterior, vim logo com esse. Espero que gostem.<p>

Algum erro de português, por favor me avise.

Mcdonald's lover, na verdade eu ouço muito Hotel Califórnia, do The Eagles, muito La Femme e coisas do gênero, então as músicas fazem o trabalho sozinha sem precisar cheirar nada hehehe. E não, macumba parece que tem, mas não tem, de macumba a gente se livra, o problema deles não é tão fácil de se livrar.

VitoriaGabriely, você tá pegando a alma do negocio! E é realmente meio confuso, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. Faz parte. E essa Hina má que não é má é tudo de bom, principalmente com um Neji louco ao lado *-*. Continue a se esforçar com sua fic de terror, acredite, eu demoro pelo menos 6 meses para escrever algo assim e ainda mudo muita coisa de ultima hora. Tenho três versões dessa mesma fic. Então, eu tive que pegar uns livros meio pesadinhos para absorver essa forma de escrita. Lê O Boneco de Neve do Jo Nesbo e Sangue na Neve do mesmo autor, tem outro livro que li também chamado Branca de Neve tem que morrer. Existem outros livros, mas não lembro o nome. Ah!, e lê Edgar Allan Poe para aprender a dar um ar mais dark, os contos deles são assustadores. Lembro que passei muito tempo assustada quando li O Corvo.

Beijinhos, Silva - chan.

OBS: EU DEI A LOUCA E ESCREVI CAPÍTULOS INEXISTENTES PRA AJUDAR A ENTENDER ENTÃO A FIC VAI FICAR MAIOR! UHUUUU


	16. A esperança e o amor

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 16: A esperança e o amor.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''O amor sem esperança não tem outro refúgio senão a morte.'__'_

__- José de Alencar_  
><em>

Ela precisa acordar. Tudo o que a senhora Uchiha pensava enquanto observava a pequena janela de seu quarto branco no hospício era que ela precisava acordar. Ela tinha um marido pra voltar. Ela tinha Sasuke para apoiar. Ela tinha muito só esperando por ela.

Mas antes de acordar tinha que se livrar de seus demônios.

Antes de acordar tinha que descobrir o que era real e o que não era.

Lágrimas queimaram sua pele ressecada enquanto chorava.

Ela amava Itachi.

Ela amava seus filhos que não nasceram.

Ela amava cada um de seus amigos.

_Ela não podia amar ninguém._

Ah!, maldito medo que não a deixou superar! Ah!, maldita dor que não a deixou respirar!

Onde estava seu irmão? Ela precisava dele agora mais do que nunca! Precisava de suas palavras de carinho, de seus abraços reconfortantes, de sua voz suave e , principalmente, do seu olhar suave e caloroso. Ele era a barreira que expulsava os terrores do mundo real que tentavam alcança-la. Ele era o pilar que a impedia de cair quando sentia o pânico agarrar sua mente e enlouquece-la. Seu irmão era forte. Seu irmão era gentil. Seu irmão era...

Seu irmão era como Itachi.

Ainda se lembrava da neve que a rodeava. Ainda se lembrava de Itachi segurando-a no colo. Ainda se lembrava do calor que o Uchiha emitia naquele dia frio. Ainda lembrava de ver seu irmão dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se para entrar no carro. Ainda lembrava da chicara branca com flores azuis pintadas em azul trincar em seus dedos quando viu seu irmão partir.

Ela gritou olhando para fora. Ouviu as enfermeiras correrem na direção do seu quarto.

A Senhora Uchiha correu pelos corredores com um rumo fixo em mente. Ela ia acordar nem que fosse a força.

Antes de se jogar no rio que cercava o hospital psiquiátrico ela pensou uma ultima vez nas palavras do marido.

''- Não importa o que aconteceu agora, querida, não importa o que acontecerá amanhã, eu só quero que saiba...- uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto de Itachi enquanto observava a esposa sedada-... Só quero que saiba que sempre estarei aqui, do lado de fora, sempre te esperando, porque eu te amo. ''

- Eu estou voltando pra você querido. - Ela sussurrou e correu rumo a uma janela. O vidro estilhaçou-se com o impacto do corpo feminino e a mulher caiu no rio. Presa com uma camisa de força, ela lentamente foi afundando. A ultima imagem que passou pela sua mente foi a de Itachi sorrindo para ela no dia do casamento.

* * *

><p>Hinata observou os três homens a sentados de frente para ela com curiosidade. A menina sorriu um pouco corada. Envergonha pelo fato de todos estarem olhando-na fixamente a menina começou a formar desenhos na mesa de metal sem preocupar-se com o esmalte que estava sendo destruído.<p>

- Eu preciso que você comece a falar, Hinata.- pediu Shikamaru.

- E-eu tive um sonho... Engraçado- ela começou sem saber exatamente o que dizer.- S- sonhei que estava se-sentada numa varanda muito b-bonita. Havia um homem do meu lado e e-eu estava grávida. - Ela respirou fundo e os três homens a fitaram confusos. - O homem do meu lado, e-ele estava acariciando minha barriga e...A Mitsashi chegava. E-ela gritava c-comigo, mas eu não gritava. E-eu sentia medo. O homem do meu lado me mandava sair dali por causa dos bebês.

Ela os fitou sem realmente olha-los. O cenário no qual se passou seu sonho ainda estava vivo em sua mente, ainda que desbotado. As arvores de jasmins enfeitando o jardim, as carpas nos lagos artificiais nadando sem preocupações e as cerejeiras. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela suspirou.

- Tenten dizia que eu era uma meretriz no sonho, ofendia-me sem cessar - ela continuou num sussurro.- Meu marido estava em pânico porque viu que eu sentia dor. Ela tentar segura-lo e beija-lo. Dizia que era ela que ele realmente amava, que ele não precisava permanecer ao meu lado só porque engravidei. - uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto dela e ela fitou o Uchiha.- Ela não chamava o nome de Neji enquanto olhava meu marido. Ela chamava o seu, Itachi. Somente o seu.

* * *

><p>- Tenten gostava de dizer que minha prima me roubou dela. Ela simplesmente não se conformava. Hinata praticamente beijava os pés da Mitsashi antes de entrarmos no Ensino médio e. céus!, Tenten adorava isso. Usava Hinata para se aproximar de mim. Minha prima sempre foi meio inocente em relação a algumas coisas. Durante todo o Ensino médio minha doce garota ignorou a existência da Mitsashi por completo. Eu estava um pouco alheio a isso quando passei vim morar aqui e comecei a namorar com Tenten. - Neji suspirou.- Quando Hinata veio, eu não pude evitar largar tudo para voltar ao braços da minha flor de lótus.<p>

Kakashi, Itachi e Shikamaru o fitaram em silencio.

- Tenten simplesmente não aceitava. Dizia que somos irmãos e que nosso namoro é nojento. Ela perseguia Hinata e a ofendia quando eu me afastava. Quando eu soube proibi aquela louca de se aproximar da minha hime. Eu não achei que ela fosse invadir nossa casa. Não achei que fosse ameaçar minha mulher de forma tão violenta.

* * *

><p>- Me lembro que, no sonho, eu entrava numa casa enorme. - Ela levantou os olhos de suas mãos para fitar Itachi. Lavanda e ônix se encontraram. - Ela me perseguia, mas você não fazia isso Itachi. Você ia ligar para alguém. Era tarde demais! - Lágrimas desceram pela pele branca.- Por que você me deixou sozinha com ela? Você sabia que eu não estava bem. Você sabia que eu não ia aguentar! - Havia um leve tom de panico e as bochechas dela coraram com o esforço.<p>

Kakashi e Shikamaru se entreolharam. Itachi tremia levemente enquanto observava a menina.

- Havia um abajur. Ele era lindo e todo decorado a mão. Foi presente de Mikoto Uchiha assim que engravidei. Eu me lembrava desse fato no sonho. Eu não aguentava a dor, estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Eu ia sofrer um aborto e... - o lábio inferior dela tremeu, seu corpo oscilou e a menina desmaiou.

* * *

><p>- Eu gritava de raiva. Tentava manter meus olhos fechados e me acalmar. Pensava em ficar quieto. Não era possível que a Mitsashi fosse machucar minha hime, eu havia pensado. Foi quando eu vi o sangue escorrer.<p>

Neji olhou para cima e se encolheu levemente. Aquela cena nunca o abandonaria.

* * *

><p>- E então Tenten jogou o abajur. Era só para assusta-la, mas o cacos perfuraram a barriga. - continuou o Uchiha num sussurro.- O sangue a assustou tanto que ela desmaiou por alguns minutos.<p>

- Como você sabe do fim, Itachi?- perguntou Kakashi desconfiado.

- Porque... Essa é a história de como minha mulher perdeu os nossos filhos. - o homem tremeu e as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto inexpressivo.- Eu estava conversando com ela sobre quais seriam os nomes que daríamos pras crianças. A vizinha era apaixonada por mim e invadiu nosso terreno. Ela estava com raiva porque achava que eu só tinha casado com minha mulher por causa da gravidez. Eu mandei minha esposa entrar e fui pegar uma arma e ligar pro Sasuke e...

- E quando você viu sua esposa ela estava perdendo os bebês. - Completou o Nara ao lembrar-se do fatídico dia.

- Ela está contando da história da sua mulher?- Kakashi perguntou. O cenho franzido era o único sinal de sua confusão.

- A senhora Uchiha, por muito tempo, foi o que manteve a Hinata sã enquanto estava longe de Neji.- Shikamaru respondeu.

Itachi escorou a cabeça na mesa e sentiu o celular vibrar. Era o hospital psiquiátrico. Ele respirou fundo e atendeu.

_- Senhor Uchiha?- _chamou uma voz ansiosa do outro lado da linha.

* * *

><p>- Eu não me importo se foi proposital ou não. Só sei que quando o sangue começou a escorrer eu fiquei furioso. Ninguém feria minha mulher. Ninguém fere a minha família.- Neji concluiu.<p>

- Portanto o senhor afirma ter matado Tenten Mitsashi?- Shikamaru havia perguntado.

- Sim e não. O fato é que ela se matou. Eu só dei o empurrão adicional.

- E a senhorita Sakura Haruno, Hyuuga? Você também deu o empurrão final nela?- zombou Kakashi.

- Oh!, não mesmo. Quem fez isso foram os irmãos Uchiha. Ele fitou os olhos ônix do único Uchiha naquele local apertado e sorriu.- Você não se lembra? Havia uma caixa. Seu irmão tinha que enterrar a caixa. Depois de enterrar a caixa, Sasuke foi dormir na casa do Gaara. Uma garota apareceu na sua porta no meio da madrugada. Estava chovendo muito e ela pedia a caixa ou uma enorme quantia de dinheiro e você negou. Você, Uchiha, levou Sakura Haruno ao status de agora.

Os olhos de Neji brilharam estranhamente quando a realização cortou a mente de Itachi Uchiha. A vaga lembrança de uma ruiva no meio da madrugada. Ele mandando-a partir.

- A garota na chuva era... Sakura Haruno. - o moreno constatou tardiamente.

Neji assentiu e fitou os três homens.

- Agora vocês vão interrogar Hinata? Não se esqueçam de acorda-la com cuidado e...- Neji virou-se para o Uchiha e fechou a cara.- Você vai ouvir coisas que não vão te agradar, mas é um mal necessário. Para que alguns vivam, outros devem morrer. - Ele disse sobriamente.

Os tres homens se levantaram e saíram. Tinham outra Hyuuga para interrogar. No final do corredor, presa a cadeira por uma algema Hinata dormia um sono agitado. Ela parecia estar se afogando.

* * *

><p>- Senhor Uchiha, a sua esposa... Ela...- o homem do outro lado da linha soltou um suspiro.- Ela surtou e se jogou no rio. Conseguimos tira-la de lá, mas,- outra longa pausa- acho melhor o senhor vir.<p>

Itachi gelou. Seu olhar se voltou para a menina desmaiada de frente para ele.

Ele estava tão perto.

Ele estava tão longe.

Itachi embrenhou os cabelos nos dedos.

Ele só queria salvar sua esposa. Ele só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Seu olhar vagou pelo cabelo liso e azulado da garota que respirava com dificuldade na mesa gelada de metal. A responta para tudo estava guardada em algum lugar na mente de Hinata Hyuuga e, agora, ele faria de tudo para alcançar essa resposta. As palavras de Neji ecoaram em sua mente enquanto ele levantava meio trêmulo.

''Para que alguns vivam, outros devem morrer.''

- Shikamaru, pegue o carro, vamos visitar minha esposa. Parece que ela... Ela... -as palavras se agarram a sua garganta e recusaram se soltar. Ele engasgou um soluço.

No meio de uma sala de interrogatório um Uchiha chorava ajoelhado no chão. Seu corpo tremia levemente enquanto sussurrava o nome da esposa que tanto amava. Ele estava a um passo de perder sua sanidade, mas ele não podia. Ele tinha que se manter firme. Ele tinha que continuar a ser o orgulho de Sasuke. Ele tinha que continuar a ser a esperança de sua esposa.

Antes de sair daquela sala ele deu uma ultima olhada em direção a Hyuuga. Viu os olhos cinzentos se abrirem com um leve brilho violeta. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Salve-me Itachi. Salve-me enquanto não é tarde.- ela sussurrou fracamente.

Ele podia ver claramente a semelhança entre aquela moça com menos 20 anos e sua esposa. Aquelas palavras foram o impulso que ele precisava para se levantar e seguir em frente.

''Estou indo para você, minha rainha.'', ele gritou em sua mente. Então pôs-se a correr pelos corredores até alcançar o carro do Nara. Ele não ia perder sua esposa, não agora que ele estava tão perto de salva-la. Não agora que ele finalmente estava de frente para Hinata Hyuuga. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Itachi não é um homem de perder a esperança fácil. Se for em relação ao amor de sua vida, é a ela que ele se agarra com força todas as manhãs. Dessa vez a chama da esperança de que tudo vai ficar bem brilha mais forte do que nunca, e ele não vai deixa-la se apagar.

* * *

><p><em>Sabe, eu acho que, ou ninguém reparou quando eu lancei o capítulo anterior, ou ele deve ter ficado muito ruim a ponto de não merecer reviews. T.T<em>

_De qualquer forma desculpa a nova demora. Da ultima vez eu lancei dois em dias, mas eu acabei perdendo o caderno e só achei hoje hehehe._

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado, beijão._


	17. Água

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 17: Água.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem.'__'_

__- _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry__  
><em>

Havia algo em Neji que começara a incomodar Hinata. Ela não sabia ao certo o que era nem o porquê de se sentir dessa forma. Mas tudo estava tão confuso.

Confuso.

Uma palavra que definia tudo. Sua vida era feita do caos ondes uma única palavra residia como oxigênio em todos os mínimos cantos. Essa palavra era 'por que?'. Não havia ao certa uma resposta. Quanto mais fazia perguntas a si mesma, mais difícil era responder.

A fumaça do chocolate quente em suas mãos subia em aspirais tentando alcançar o céu. Ela observou o desenho. Seu corpo gingou para os lados. Uma tontura a atingiu. Ela jogou seu olhar par cima. A xícara caiu no chão e rachou. Neji apenas observou-a cair aos poucos.

Hinata viu seu reflexo no espelho da sala. Quando foi que ela fez 21 anos mesmo? E quando se casou com Neji? Quando se casaram? Quando se casaram? Quando se casaram? Ela não sabia. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Os olhos negros dele não mentiam.

Espere. Negros? Os olhos dele são claros como a pelagem de um husky siberiano albino.

Onde está seu marido? Onde está seu marido? Onde está seu marido? Onde está seu marido?

- Esta te esperando.- ela viu o falso Neji responder-lhe calmamente.

- O que?

- Seu marido real. Ele está te esperando Hinata. Acabou, vamos destruir nossa casa de bonecas. Você precisa destruir tudo isso.

Ela tentou se levantar enquanto tentava recuar. Não deu certo. Ele sorriu e a ergueu em seu colo.

- Hinata, você me ama?

- Ahn?

- Você me ama?

- Neji...

- Só me diga.

- Desde o primeiro dia que te vi, Neji-nii-san.

- Me desculpe, Tenshi.

Pânico a invadiu quando viu-o joga-la no chão apenas para algema-la. A piscina enchia na frente dos dois. Apenas uma parte não estava coberta. Ele iria mata-la. Ela sabia disso. O homem que ela dedicara a vida ia mata-la. Ela começou a chorar, não por medo de morrer, mas por saber que ama seu assassino. Como ele estava sendo cruel com ela.

Ele entrou na piscina e a fez rolar para ele, depositando-a sentada nos degraus do fundo da banheira de azulejos gigantes.

- Por que?- ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente. Seus olhos tinham voltado para a cor original.

- Eu jurei te proteger, jurei te fazer feliz, jurei que não deixaria nada de acontecer. Eu morri, hime. Eu te abandonei, me desculpe por isso.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Havia seu marido enlouquecido? Ela assistiu ele deslizar o deck de madeira até que o barulho da trava reverberasse. Agora ambos estavam presos em uma piscina que aos poucos é preenchida com água fira.

Era tudo tão assustador. Tudo tão escuro. Tudo tão frio. Isso lhe lembrava alguém. Mas quem?

Um suspiro cansado.

O barulho dos tapas de Neji na água cortaram o silencio mórbido.

- Tudo começou quando éramos novas demais para entender o mundo. Assistíamos em silencio nossa mãe entrar e sair de casa acompanhada por um homem estranho. Ele nos forçava a comer doces.- uma pausa.- Você se lembra dele?

- O homem do casaco preto. Kakuzu.

As imagens atingiram a mente dela em conflito. Eram tantas sombras que desfocavam e se tornavam nítidas. O mesmo homem olhando-a em diferentes posições. Observando-a. Odiando-a.

- Kakuzu era o amante da mamãe. Ele nos forçava a ficar sempre doentes. Ele levava Satsu para longe. Ele a cegava. Ela o amava. Então o papai voltava para casa e encontrava sua linda e unica filha jogada no sofá. Você se lembra dos gritos dele enquanto nos levava para um hospital. Enquanto tentava nos salvar?

Hinata começou a chorar. A água já cobria sua cintura.

- Satsu estava sempre fora. Satsu nos odiava. Como ela não percebeu que estava gravida antes? Ela teria abortado. Ela teria impedido tudo. Nós sabiamos disso, mas não podíamos falar nada. Então durante a noite ela voltava. Os gritos do papai podiam ser ouvidos pelo quarteirão. O papai a amava. Todo dia de manhã ele a beijava e deixava a casa. Então Kakuzu voltava furioso. Se papai continuasse vendo que Satsu o traía, uma hora se divorciaria.

- F- foi quando e-ele criou o método.- a voz de Hinata não passou de um frágil sussurro.

Se a droga te faz cair você precisa de adrenalina. O que dá mais adrenalina numa criança que a tortura? Cada vez que Satsu relatava uma briga com Hiashi, Hinata era punida. Ela teve que andar na neve descalça. Ela teve que aguentar vários beliscões pelo seu corpo, marcando-a em um único dia. Para uma criança com problemas de saúde que vive num clima frio, andar de casaco, cachecol, calça e meias pela casa não fazia tanta diferença. Foi assim que o ciclo começou.

Foi assim que Hanabi nasceu.

Hanabi.

Hanabi

Hanabi.

Hinata prendeu a respiração. Quem era Hanabi? Quem? Quem? Quem? Quem? Quem?

- Lembra que nosso apelido era Hanabi?- Neji riu. - Papai disse que era um nome bonito e que, quando não quiséssemos fazer algo, disséssemos que nosso nome é Hanabi. Era uma brincadeira.

-Não...

- Ha- na- bi...

- Não...

- Nun-ca.

- Não...

Ela tampou, em vão, as orelhas com as mãos. Sentiu se aproximar a ponto de parar ao seu lado. Os labios roçando a bochecha.

- Existiu.

Hinata começou a chorar. Ela queria sua irmã de volta. Onde estava Hanabi? E todas suas brincadeiras? E todo seu amor? Para onde foram?

- EU VI HANABI MORRER! EU VI! EU VI! - Ela gritou em pânico.

- A morte de Hanabi era a nossa salvação. Ou você se esqueceu quem matou Satsu? Foi Kakuzu. Ele queria nossos pais juntos para conseguir desviar o dinheiro para ele. Quando papai anunciou o divorcio, Satsu nos colocou no carro e tentou ir até ele. Mas ele a matou! Kakuzu não se importava mais, então ele se uniu a outras pessoas da gangue dele e a matou. Para sobreviver nós entregamos uma parte nossa. Demos nossa moral de presente. Entregamos Hanabi. Foi por isso que Deidara errou o tiro.

Silêncio.

- Naquele dia fizemos um acordo.

Hinata olhou para cima, encontrando nada além do breu.

Uma. Duas. Tres batidas.

Ah!, ela se lembrava. Se lembrava de Deidara acusando-a de saber muito sobre eles. Se lembrava da arma apontada para si. Se lembrava de suas palavras.

''- Assim que eu encontrar alguém que deseja seus produtos a encaminharei direto para vocês. Prometo mandar o máximo de pessoas que eu puder.'', ela tinha dito com sua voz suave.

''- Você tem até os 18 para nos enviar aos menos 3. Caso contrario, vamos fazer algo muito pior que matar.'', o homem alto e loiro, que posteriormente descobriu ser chamado de Deidara havia decretado.

Ela não tinha levado apenas 3 pessoas até eles.

Até os 18 anos ela guiou todos que pediam até eles.

Até os 18 anos ela sempre subia no telhado de sua casa e olhava para baixo. Aliás, quantas vidas sua vida vale?

- Depois disso veio Neji e com ele vieram os novos vizinhos. Os Uchiha. Lembra de como Neji e Itachi eram identicos em comportamento quando se tratava da gente.

Hinata parou e olhou para o lado.

- Neji?

Ela ouviu um riso.

- Nada é o que parece.- a voz de Neji agora era feminina.

Era a sua voz.

- É hora de acordar.

Seu pulmão ardeu e seu corpo foi esmagado quando em segundos a água girou em torno del, afogando-a. Matando-a. A ultima coisa que ouviu antes da dor se tornar insuportável foi um grito. Era seu nome. Quem estava gritando?

Oh!, sim. Parece a voz de Ino, a enfermeira.

* * *

><p>Itachi olhou para o corpo imóvel na cama de hospital. Sua esposa respirava uniformemente.<p>

- Por favor, por favor, por favor querida, volta pra mim?

Ele soluçou. Os olhos dela ja não se abrem mais. Fazem 5 dias que ele não ve uma sombra daquele lago violeta com blocos de gelo que dão os olhos dela.

- Minha Hinata. Minha esposa. Minha rainha.

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- E-estou aqui.

Sua cabeça disparou e ele encontrou os olhos dela.

- Hinata?

- U-Uchiha Hinata. - Ela disse com a voz fraca, porem orgulhosa.

- Você se lembrou...

Ela sorriu debilmente.

* * *

><p><em>* Tenshi significa anjo se não me engano. tava escrito assim no meu caderno então resolvi não mudar.<em>

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SÓ FALTA UM CAPITULO E UM EPILOGOOOOO._

VitoriaGabriely , no próximo capítulo vou explicar tudo direitinho, passo a passo. Outra: ando tendo muito erro, mas a culpa é do tempo T.T. Desculpe a demora pra postar, mas tava apertado a coisa aqui em casa. Adiós.

Mcdonald's lover, agora sim to sumida! This is psicologia sendo usada de má forma T.T. Resolvi brincar com as grandes ciências nessa fic. Bem, até a proxima. Adió quero review bando de ingrato. ¬¬


	18. Três

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 18: Três.

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

_''Renda-se, como eu me rendi. Mergulhe no que você não conhece como eu mergulhei._

_Não se preocupe em entender, viver ultrapassa qualquer entendimento.''_

__- _Clarice Lispector__  
><em>

O som de passos podia ser ouvido por todo o corredor. O sapato social preto estalava contra a madeira daquele corredor que parecia não ter fim. O homem alto e loiro deixou um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios finos ao alcançar a única porta que havia naquele corredor. Quando a abrisse sabia que abriria inúmeras feridas. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. Seus olhos azul cerúleo logo foram brindados com a visão de amigos de longa data. Todos aqueles rostos fitando-o com seriedade fizeram seu estomago revirar.

Fazia dois anos desde que ela acordara e ainda não havia partido para seu mundo de novo.

_Isso mudava tudo._

- Uzumaki Naruto?

- O próprio - ele suspirou.

- Meu nome é Temari no Sabaku e estou fazendo um estudo sobre transtorno dissociativo de identidadee...

- Eu já sei disso. Você está aqui para fazer perguntas sobre Uchiha Hinata e, como às vezes nem ela sabe diferenciar a realidade da fantasia, veio perguntar pra gente, dattebayo!

- Exato. Pode sentar-se por favor?

Ele sentou-se e fitou os amigos de longa data. Entre todos os mais nervosos eram os irmãos Uchiha.

- Podem começar. - Temari avisou e ligou a câmera e o gravador.

- O nome de solteira dela é Hyuuga Hinata.- começou Itachi. Sua mão tremia levemente.- A mãe dela nunca desejou engravidar. Ela tinha um amante chamado Kakuzu e o amava, mas o cara só queria dinheiro. O cara sabia que o presidente da maior corporação desse país era apaixonado por ela e aproveitou a chance, tornando- se amante dela e sugando o dinheiro da família Hyuuga ao fazê-la gastar muito com ele e fazer muitos empréstimos. Mas a farra declinou quando Hinata nasceu. Hiashi nunca ficou tão feliz. Chegou a reduzir sua jornada de trabalho para ficar com mulher e filha. Devido a sucessivas tentativas de aborto, minha esposa nasceu muito doente e foi assim por toda sua infância. Não era necessário muito para fazê-la gemer de dor ou desmaiar. Kakuzu...- ele perdeu a fala lembrando-se de quando a vira pela primeira vez.

Shikamaru resolveu continuar no lugar do amigo. Seu olhar também era vago. Além dos irmãos Uchiha ele era o mais próximo dela. Ele havia passado a vida ajudando-a.

- Hinata contava o que via para o pai e isso acarretava inúmeras discussões entre Satsu e o marido. Com medo de Hiashi pedir o divórcio, Kakuzu bolou uma saída fácil. A garota já tinha problemas crônicos de saúde, com um pouco de tortura e uso de pequenas doses da droga certa ele podia silencia-la. Por causa da diabetes ele a fazia comer doces e ela desmaiava ou entrava em coma. Outras vezes ele a fazia andar descalça na neve, o que fazia seus pés necrosarem um pouco. Acho que... Em algum ponto o pai percebeu que ela não contava mais nada e ia pro hospital mais vezes que o normal.- ele suspirou e resmungou um ''problemático''. - Segundo meu pai, foi aí que tudo começou a ficar perigoso.

- Eu me lembro daquele dia. - Começou Sasuke com o olhar fixo no teto. As lembranças de um tempo distante corroíam a sua mente. - Eu estava na casinha na árvore e ela estava deitada na grama não muito longe. Era domingo, eu acho. Eu tinha medo do Hiashi-sama, então me escondi quando o vi se aproximar. Lembro-me dele ter dito algo sobre criar um amigo imaginário. Como ele já tinha a apelidado de Hanabi, ele acabou pedindo que ela colocasse esse nome no amigo imaginário e que, sempre que algo acontecesse com Hinata e ela não pudesse contar, era para Hanabi contar.

- Foi o meu pai que teve a ideia. - resmungou Shikamaru. - De inicio foi uma boa jogada e estava funcionando. As piores coisas ainda não tinham sido contadas quando tudo fugiu do controle. Hinata se tornou duas pessoas diferentes. Dependendo de como agia só atendia pelo nome Hanabi. A amiga imaginária se tornou uma segunda personalidade. Então eles tiveram. Que mudar de tática. - uma longa pausa foi acompanhada pelo olhar vago do Nara.- Ela era mais próxima de mim do que Ino, mesmo que poucos soubessem. Eu me lembro do dia que ela chegou à escola totalmente confusa falando de uma estranha conversa que tivera com o pai. Hiashi pediu para ela criar histórias e todo dia lhe contar quando chegasse do trabalho. Ela podia pegar seu próprio dia e reconta-lo da forma que quisesse. Hinata me pediu ajuda.

Itachi se encolheu no banco. Ele conhecia bem o enredo dali pra frente. Ele se lembrava muito bem daqueles dias torturantes. Ele sabia mais que ninguém o que as histórias modificadas do cotidiano se tornaram. Aqueles olhos vagos fitando o nada ainda o perseguiam em seus pesadelos, então ele tinha que acorda-la e pedir para que a esposa dissesse o próprio nome e onde eles se conheceram.

A repetição do ato de modificar a realidade a fez desenvolver outra realidade em sua mente, onde ficava presa por horas a fio. Ela tinha duas vidas e duas realidades. Ela vivia em dois mundos diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

- Reorganizamos tudo - continuou Shikamaru-. Se ela quisesse falar de algo que Sasuke fez bastava falar o nome de Hanabi no lugar. Se Satsu não estava, ela podia dizer que uma das empregadas era Satsu, assim não iria apanhar.

- Por isso nas histórias anotadas pelo Shikaku-sama Satsu era retratada como a mulher que limpava algo na casa com Hanabi escondida entre as pernas e assistia indiferente Hiashi bater na filha? - interrompeu Temari.

- Sim, Satsu no caso era alguma empregada com medo, Hanabi é na realidade Sasuke se escondendo de Kakuzu e Hiashi é o próprio Kakuzu.- Explicou Shikamaru.

- Certo. E agora?

- Quando Hinata tinha dez anos, acordamos todos com o barulho de gritos...

Itachi fitou o irmão que pausara a fala sem saber como continuar. Aquele havia sido um dia terrível para todos eles. Os sons não largavam sua memoria. Sempre voltando e acusando-o. Jogando no rosto dele que ele não pôde salva-la. Que tudo seria diferente se ele tivesse socorrido-a.

- Em uma semana eu ia viajar. Ela já estava triste o suficiente. Eu... Lembro que corri pra janela pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu vi Hinata sendo arrastada pro carro da mãe e os pais dela estavam brigando. Satsu ia ser presa e a polícia estava a caminho. Mas eles demoraram muito. Policiais de merda! Era uma emboscada. Kakuzu matou Satsu no momento em que ela desceu do carro no meio da estrada. Eles iam mata-la também, mas ela fez um acordo. Todas as pessoas que manifestassem desejo de consumir drogas ou prostituir-se perto dela deviam ser imediatamente guiadas até algum membro da gangue de Kakuzu. Ela cumpriu o contrato. Foi assim que perdemos Sakura. Hinata a tinha apresentado para dois membros do grupo sem querer. A Haruno acabou namorando um deles. Nunca tinha visto Hinata entrar em um desespero tão grande. Eles venderam drogas para Sakura por intermédio da Hinata, então pra salvar nossa amiga eu e ela enterramos a caixa.

_A caixa que contém diversão._

- Infelizmente, por causa da chuva eu tive que dormir na casa de outra pessoa e não avisei Itachi que Sakura iria atrás do dinheiro. Sem pagamento eles sequestraram a Haruno e a transformaram numa prostituta pra pagar as dividas. Hinata tinha ficado histérica com o sumiço da outra. Um ano depois recebemos uma maço com o cabelo da nossa amiga provando que ela ainda estava viva. - Concluiu Sasuke. Naruto mordeu a bochecha ao se lembrar da amiga.

- E onde entra a suposta morte de Naruto?

- Ah! Temari-chan, é que eu sofri um acidente de carro e tive que fazer um tratamento na Alemanha. Pra ela era como se eu estivesse morto. Até porque passei um bom tempo em coma.

- E onde entra Neji Hyuuga?

- Ele e eu éramos muito parecidos. Disputávamos dizendo que íamos nos casar com ela até que... Ele morreu. Quando ela tinha doze anos, era o dia primeiro de janeiro e ainda estávamos festejando. Estava chovendo granizo e ele prometeu naquele dia que nunca a abandonaria. - Itachi fez uma pausa e levantou o olhar para a psicóloga loira.- Ele morreu antes do carro em que estava girar a esquina. Um barranco deslizou e o soterrou. Eu me tornei Neji no mundo que ela criou e Neji era uma nova personalidade dela também, mas nessa realidade. Quando chamávamos e ela atendia pelo nome de Neji, nós já sabíamos que ela estava presa no próprio mundinho. Ele só assumia quando ela perdia o controle. Com a morte de Hanabi essa outra personalidade assumiu o papel de suavizar os problemas para ela. Assim nasceu mais um lado dela, um reflexo da personalidade do falecido primo e resquício da outra personalidade que fora suprimida com a morte de Satsu.

- E esse novo lado, Neji, sabia sobre tudo?

- Sim. Ele vivia tanto aqui quanto na outra realidade. Sempre que me via entrar em desespero Neji me olhava serenamente e dizia: ''Para que alguns vivam, outros devem morrer.''. Passei anos sem entender. Até o dia que ela se jogou no rio. Ela entrou em colapso. Ela teve que matar uma parte de si para sobreviver. Ela matou Neji para voltar para nós.- falou apressadamente. Seus olhos negros arregalados. Ele se lembrava do medo que sentiu, ele se lembrava da dor que sentiu. Ele se lembrava de tudo.

- Itachi-sama? O senhor está bem?

Ele fitou a mulher loira. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto.

- Você não faz ideia do que é casar com alguém e não ter certeza de com quem se casou. Meu Kami, eu me lembro de quando Hinata engravidou. A vizinha era apaixonada por mim e um dia invadiu nossa casa. Ela acusou minha mulher de varias coisas. Eu surtei e ao mesmo tempo não consegui fazer nada. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo Neji assumiu o corpo dela. Foi quando eu percebi que ela devia ter entrado em pânico.

Temari fitou o homem que apertava cada vez mais as mãos nas coxas. Sasuke tentava confortar o irmão.

- Neji era a personalidade mais agressiva dela. Eu sempre tinha medo quando ele assumia o controle. Então eu corri pra ligar para Shikaku, como psiquiatra dela, achei que ninguém melhor que ele numa hora como aquela. Peguei a arma também para assustar Tenten. Quando eu fui atrás delas... Vi que Hinata estava entrando em trabalho de parto. A Mitsashi estava furiosa e... Jogou o abajur que minha mãe nos deu de presente de casamento. Hinata começou a abortar ali mesmo. Eu não sei porque mão ao me ver segurando minha esposa e gritando a vizinha... Ela...

- Ela cometeu suicídio.- completou Shikamaru tirando um maço de cigarro do bolso.- Eu me lembro do corpo dela no chão. O caco do abajur enfiado na própria garganta.

Temari ficou em silencio. Seus olhos vaguearam entre todos os presentes. Era no mínimo estranho saber de duas versões diferentes da vida de uma mesma pessoa. Saber que uma versão não passava de alucinações provocadas por stress, mas que ainda captava algumas coisas do exterior e a outra era real. Por um momento se pôs no lugar da tímida Uchiha. Não era por pouco que a menina enlouquecera.

- Mais uma pergunta. E o assalto em que quase mataram o pai dela na realidade alternativa?

-Ah!, isso? Isso foi real. Exceto pelo fato de que quem estava lá era eu e não Neji. Quem ficou ao lado dela no hospital e a pediu em namoro. Quem roubou seu primeiro beijo. Era sempre eu.- Itachi respondeu.

- Acho que basta por hoje. Já mexi muito no passado de vocês. Obrigada pela presença.- A Sabaku agradeceu.

Aos poucos eles deixaram o lugar. Cada um abalado ao seu modo. Shikamaru fitou seu parceiro na polícia e o irmão dele, que por acaso é o seu melhor amigo. Tragou um pouco do cigarro e resolveu se manifestar.

- Acho melhor pegarmos um taxi. Se quiserem eu pago. É mais seguro.

* * *

><p>Itachi entrou em casa e encontrou sua mulher no antigo quarto para os gêmeos mortos. Ele engoliu a vontade de chorar e foi até ela. Acariciou o topo de sua cabeça um pouco e sorriu de leve ao ve-la virar-se para fita-lo.<p>

- Ja acabou?

- A aprendiz do Shikaku pediu para continuarmos depois. Hoje foi curto, mas exaustivo.

- Hm. - ela ficou em silencio e se virou para ele.- Itachi, eu tenho uma noticia para te dar.

-Fale hime.

- Eu... Eu... Fui ao médico hoje e...

Ele fechou os olhos.

_Ele não podia perdê-la._

_Ele não podia perdê-la._

_Ele não podia perdê-la._

_Ele não podia perdê-la._

- Eu estou grávida.

Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou em busca de qualquer indicio de aquilo fosse mentira. Ela lhe sorriu suspirou alto. Seus pulmões queimaram, seu corpo foi consumido por eletricidade, por euforia.

-Mas é im-impossível.- murmurou ainda incrédulo.

- Parece que mesmo depois de tudo e de todas as lesões eu ainda era capaz de engravidar. E eu quero te avisar que... Nosso filhos voltaram para nós.

- São... gêmeos?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Não só dois, como antes. Mas três.

No quarto antigo de bebê o casal comemorou. Nunca a felicidade fora tão grande. No silencio da casa que fora palco de uma tragédia eles cantaram de alegria e se beijaram. Eles se amaram.

_Eles estavam cumprindo com suas promessas._

* * *

><p>AGORA SÓ FALTA O EPILOOOGOOOOO!<p>

VitoriaGabriely, é, tem que ler tudo de novo agora e sair excluindo tudo o que faz parte da imaginação da Hinata pra distinguir as cenas reais das falsas. Uma dica? Os capítulos que desviam de cena são divididos em realidade em fantasia. Geralmente quando falam senhora Uchiha é a realidade ou a primeira parte do capitulo. Divirta-se brincando de caça ao tesouro! Me sinto tão má... Mas e aí? Gostou do final? Sim, não? Beijão.

Mcdonald's Lover, o enredo em si é complicado. É tudo muito trabalhoso. Tem que voltar em todos os capítulos anteriores e reler pra saber o que a Hinata inventou para se proteger, o que é uma distorção da realidade e o que é a realidade. Chato né? Eu não tinha visto a outra review hehehe. De qualquer forma, vou segui seu conselho e postar no Nyah! vai que rende algo? Obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui e espero que goste do futuro epílogo. Beijâo.

Bem povão, eu espero que tenham gostado e lembrem-se de reler tudo e discernir a realidade da fantasia. Da trabalho mas vale o esforço. Beijos.


	19. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Epílogo

_**A menina que tinha a morte como companhia**_

Estava chovendo. Não uma chuva torrencial, mas uma garoa fina e hipnotizante. As gotas criavam um som único ao baterem no vidro.

Olhos curiosos acompanhavam o espetáculo. Duas esferas negras com leves toques de carmim esfumaçado quicavam acompanhando a dança da água no vento. No colo de seu pai, Hitoshi Uchiha balançava as pequenas perninhas despreocupado com tudo ao seu raio riscou o céu e ele imediatamente escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai. O riso baixo de Itachi o fez erguer o olhar de novo e fazer bico.

- É normal que caiam raios durante a chuva, filho.

O pequeno ignorou o riso do outro e mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Olha o respeito menino...

- Papai?- uma terceira voz chamou.

- Sim? - o Uchiha mais velho cantarolou.

A pequena garota fez sua melhor cara de tédio para espantar a alegria do pai, mas acabou rindo no final. Escorando-se na parede que dividia a sala e a cozinha ela deixou o olhar vagar pro inicio da escada.

- Mamãe está _daquele jeito_ de novo.

A feição do homem fechou um pouco. Ajeitando seu filho caçula no colo ele estendeu a mão para sua primogênita. Ela sorriu tranquilizadora e embrenhou seus dedos finos e repletos de calos por entre os do juntos a escada e fizeram a tão conhecida virada no fim do corredor. Tres pares de olhos se mudaram para a silhueta de uma mulher em sua camisola branca com o olhar vazio.

- Hinata?

A silhueta se mexeu e os pálidos olhos se moveram na direção do marido e dos dois filhos.

- Tomoko... Tomoko...

- O que aconteceu com ele querida?

- Ele...- as lágrimas passaram a cair lentamente pelo rosto dela.- Neji-nii-san...

Itachi cerrou o maxilar.

- Ele me chamou de Ren, assim como Neji-nii-san fez aquele dia.

_O dia em que Neji morreu._

- Ele não tinha como saber que Neji fazia isso. Por favor Hinata, não deixe que tudo comece novamente.- suplicou com a voz embargada.

- Mas Itachi eu...

- Não seja fraca. - cuspiu Shiemi.- Você abandonou o papai uma vez, agora quer abandona-lo e nos abandonar também só porque teve problemas na infância? Isso não foi nossa culpa e só pra te avisar:pessoas que sofreram como você exitem como abelhas em colmeias pelo mundo. Agora levante-se e supere.

A garota de 8 anos tomou o irmãozinho dos braços do pai e saiu andando.

Dentro do quarto Hinata encostou a testa no chão e começou a chorar. Chorou por tudo que não conseguiu chorar antes. Chorou pelas mortes, pelas dores, por sua ausência, por sua doença. Chorou porque precisava chorar. E durante todo esse tempo Itachi apenas se manteve abraçado a ela.

Naquele dia todos os assuntos referentes a vida da ex-Hyuuga antes do nascimentos de seus trigêmeos foram eliminados da casa. As fotos foram guardadas em caixas e postas no sótão da casa de Sasuke. As roupas e itens antigos foram doados. Os documentos foram trancados no banco. Era como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

* * *

><p>Shiemi corria pelo campo como se nunca tivesse sentido o calor do sol. Seus cabelos negros sacudiam de um lado para o outro seguindo seu movimento com letargia. Nas costas dela Hitoshi gritava alegremente. Logo atrás dos dois Tomoko e Teruo fingiam se esforçar para alcança-los. Assistindo a cena, Hinata repousava a cabeça nas coxas do marido e sorria.<p>

Naquele dia completavam dois anos e meio que ela não tinha nenhuma recaída.

A senhora Uchiha gemeu levemente ao sentir ua mais nova filhinha se mover.

- Acho que vamos acabar povoando o mundo dessa forma- ela comentou. Um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Nem são tantos quanto eu queria.- Reclamou Itachi fazendo um ligeiro bico. O olhar nunca deixando os filhos.

- Acho que já sei de quem Hitoshi puxou essa mania de fazer beicinho.

- A culpa é do Sasuke! Ele sempre fez aquela carinha.

Hinata riu e o bebê chutou novamente incomodado com a barulheira.

- Oh! Grande e altamente másculo Itachi Uchiha, não percebes tu que quem ensinou isso ao seu irmão e filhos não fora outro senão vocÊ?

Itachi fez uma careta e começou a rir.

- Eu não faço biquinho!

- Se meus filhos ficarem beiçudos por causa disso eu vou te dar uns tapas.

- Mulher violenta...

- Mamãe! Mamãe!- o casal ouviu Hitoshi gritar.

- Sim?

- Teruo disse que vocÊ não pôs tomates na cesta.- ele gritou em tom acusador.

Itachi riu alto.

- Os fins de semana na casa do tio Sasuke ainda vão estragar por completo nossos filhos.

Hinata deu língua pro marido e logo ouviu sua filha começar a discutir com o irmão.

- Eu disse que foi a mamãe que ensinou o Hitoshi-kun a mostrar a língua!

- Isso não vale. Você ainda não ganhou a aposta. Pode ser um caso isolado.- Teruo rebateu.

- Me lembre de anotar mais uma regra na porta da geladeira.- Hinata murmurou levemente corada.

- Qual?

- Não fazer apostas sobre quem ensinou maus modos a quem. Meus filhos estão ganhando dinheiro fácil apostando nos meus maus-hábitos. - Ela fez uma careta.

Itachi riu mais uma vez antes de pegar os suculentos tomates em sua cesta.

No fim, eles eram apenas uma família normal com um inicio não tão comum assim.

Mas eram felizes e isso era o que importava.

* * *

><p>Ficou meio insosso, mas acho que ficou até que bom. Estou trabalhando em outras 18 fanfics então o tamanho não é nenhuma surpresa.<p>

Mcdonald's Lover, havia um final alternativo no qual um dos trigêmeos desenvolvia o mesmo problema da mãe e deixava toda a questão em aberto. Mas eu acho que fiz meio mundo sofrer muito nessa fic e resolvi por um finalzinho clichê e feliz, porque, poxa, a Hina e o Itachi merecem ser felizes. Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha entendido tudo direitinho e obrigada pelos elogios. Até a próxima fanfic. Beijão.

VitoriaGabriely, espero que tenho dado pra entender as PM que enviei. Eu digitei pelo celular as explicações e me enrolei toda, mas só fiz isso porque se fosse tentar por aqui seria quase um capítulo a parte hehehe. Espero que tenha apreciado o epílogo. Beijão e até outra fanfic por aí.


End file.
